10 Ways to Upset andor Embarrass Hinata Hyuga
by Twisteddarkness225
Summary: I threw togather a list of ways to upset and/or embarass Hinata and Naruto is doing them for me! Rated T to be safe. One-sided NaruHina. Complete!
1. Prologue

**10 Ways to Upset and/or Embarrass Hinata Hyuga.**

Greetings, I am **Twisteddarkness225**. I know that you may or may not have seen similar lists of ways to annoy the characters of Naruto; however I plan on writing a story for this particular list. And I have none other than the number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja to help me out. Naruto, the disclaimer please.

Naruto: Twisteddarkness225 does not own the Naruto series in any way.

TD: Good, now here is the list. It focuses on (as the title says) ways to upset or embarrass Hinata Hyuga. Don't get me wrong, she happens to be one of my top favorite characters, I just got the idea at random to do this.

Naruto: So all I have to do is everything on this list?

TD: That's all. Now read the list aloud for the readers.

Naruto: 'Ten ways to Upset and/or Embarrass Hinata Hyuga'

1)-Slap her on the butt and when she asks what your doing say its how you show affection

2)-Accuse her of using the Byakugan to look through your clothes.

3)-Squirt her in the pants with water gun after she leaves the girls bathroom. Then say she wet herself.

4)-Give her lingerie and ask her to model it for you.

5)-Stalk her all day when she catches you tell her it's because she does it all the time.

6)-Use sexy jutsu on her. If she likes it then call her a lesbian.

7)-Tell her she looks like she gained weight and then ask if it's because she's pregnant.

8)-Get an embarrassing photo of her and give copies of it to everyone in the village.

9)-Use Transformation Jutsu to turn into her and run around pulling pranks on people.

10)-Get hold of her diary, give it to her and then say it was the most boring thing you've ever read.

Naruto: Uhh, aren't some of these a little mean? I don't want to hurt Hinata's feelings.

TD: ugh, that's the point of this fic! To upset her! And if it makes you feel any better, it's all going to work out in the end.

Naruto: I don't know. I still don't like this at all.

TD: I'll give you enough money to buy ten bowls of ramen for each one you complete.

Naruto: Really?! So if I do them all then I'll have…uh wait I can do this. Uhh… a whole lot of ramen!

TD: *sighs* How in the world I expect you to pull any of this off is beyond me. Anyway the story will officially start on the next chapter. The focus will be on the first thing on the list. From there the story will progress through the rest of the list in numerical order. I hope you enjoy it, and don't worry because it's already up!


	2. Chapter 1

The _Official _first chapter.

I don't own Naruto or make money from writing this story.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

Hinata Hyuga walked down the street, enjoying the fresh air and the morning sun. She didn't have any missions today so she was free to spend the entire day doing whatever she pleased. She smiled contently to herself as she decided what she should do. Little did she know that danger lurked just around the corner.

Alright, so it wasn't really danger per se. It was just Naruto in an alley. He stood with his back against the wall, peeking around the corner at Hinata who was walking away from him. He was mentally preparing himself for the intense task he was about to undergo. Okay so he was just staring blankly while frying his brain trying to think of what the heck he was going to do.

From the shadows a tall figure emerged. He was dressed in a dark cloak with a specter hood concealing his face. Naruto turned to face him, sensing his presence. The dark figure approached the young genin.

"Well Naruto, are you ready to start?"

"I think so. But are you sure she isn't going to hate me for this? I mean your ideas are kinda mean…"

Before he could finish his sentence, the dark figure clamped his hand over Naruto's mouth, shutting him up.

"I've told you a thousand times! Do NOT use my real name in a public area! You are to call me by my alias!"

He released his hold of Naruto. The Kyubi container glared up at the man, "You jerk! You didn't have to grab me like that!"

"Well I made it quite clear that you are not to use my birth name, after all I need to protect my identity."

"Yeah, whatever you say…uh what's your alias again?"

The figure slapped his hand to his hidden forehead, "Twisteddarkness225 for the hundredth time."

"Well maybe if you didn't have such a weird name I could remember it better."

"Fine! Just call me Twisted."

Naruto scoffed, "You're twisted alright."

"Thank you, now are you ready or not?"

"I'm ready, but are you sure I won't get into trouble with this? I mean Neji will try to kill me and Sakura…she'll do something much worse. I just know it."

"I'll double the payment I promised you."

Naruto's eyes lit up, "Seriously?!"

Twisted nodded, "Twenty bowls of ramen for each task you complete. That's a maximum of two hundred bowls of ramen."

With that in mind Naruto took off like a bat out of hell. Twisted watched him and shook his head.

"If only all people were that easy to manipulate."

He then sank back into the shadows.

----------

Hinata had gone to her team's usual training area. Just because she had no missions today didn't mean that she could train. Unfortunately Shino was on a mission with his father, Kiba and Kurenai had also gone on a mission with Sakura and Kakashi. So Hinata was going to be training all be herself. Or at least that's what she thought.

Naruto had almost lost track of Hinata when he stopped to talk with his _employer_. Fortunately he saw that she was heading in the direction of the training grounds and on instinct assumed she was heading to the one her team used. He was right and went to join her.

"Hey Hinata!"

She turned to see him coming toward her, her trademark blush appearing on her face. She waved timidly at him.

"Oh, h-hello Naruto-kun. W-what brings you here?"

"Not much. I don't have any missions today and I remembered that you don't either. So I thought I'd drop by and see how you were doing."

Hinata felt her heart flutter at his words. He had come all the way to the training grounds on his day off just to see her? She felt herself blush and poked her index fingers together.

"I…I'm fine, t-thank you. I…I was about to start training. W-would you care to join me, N-Naruto-kun?"

"Sure! But how about we go get something to eat first? I can't train on an empty stomach!"

"Oh, um o-okay."

Naruto grinned, "Alright! Let's go!"

Then with absolutely no warning, Naruto swung his hand and gave Hinata a firm smack on the butt. Hinata let out a small 'eep' at the sudden action and her face went through three different shades of red. The only reason she hadn't fainted was because she was so shocked.

She turned to face the blonde, "W-ha…w-why did you do that?"

"Huh? Do what Hinata?"

Her face turned another shade of red, "Y-you…hit my…"

Naruto's eyes lit up when he realized what she was trying to say. He gave her a sheepish smile and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, that. Sorry, it's just my way of showing affection."

Hinata felt her heart skip a beat, "A-affection?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I um, I really like you Hinata-chan."

She felt her heart skip another beat at the sudden use of the honorific with her name.

'_He…he called me Hinata-chan. And he said he really liked me! If this is a dream please don't let it end.'_

Hinata snapped from her inner thoughts as something occurred t her.

"W-wait. H-how come I've never seen you do that to anyone else Naruto-kun?"

Naruto would have normally not thought of what to do in the event she asked that question. Fortunately his employer, Twisted, had foreseen this and told him what to say.

"Oh, well you see I only do it to girls, and aside from you the only girl I know well enough to do it to would be Sakura. But she'd kill me if I ever tried to do it to her."

To Hinata it made sense. She had seen how Sakura would treat him for just asking her out on a date. She didn't want to think of what she'd do to Naruto if he did smack her on the butt. She felt a small tinge of anger towards the pink haired kunoichi for the way she treated Naruto. But she also felt a small bit of pride knowing that she was the only girl he'd consider showing affection to in such a way, albeit slightly embarrassing.

Feeling a new confidence in herself; Hinata decided to train extra hard. But first they needed to eat. Knowing Naruto she had a good idea of where to go for lunch.

"Um, h-how about we get ramen? M-my treat."

Naruto's eyes lit up at the offer of Hinata buying him ramen. This day had just gotten a whole lot better.

"Thanks Hinata! You're the best!"

Once more he swung his hand and smacked Hinata on the butt. This time she did faint.

----------

Hinata's eyes fluttered open. She heard someone's voice. As she fully regained consciousness she realized she was lying in Naruto's arms. He was gently shaking her and calling her name; concern in his voice. Now understanding the situation she reacted in a perfectly normal way. Well, perfectly normal for her.

She blushed and her heart began racing. Seeing that she was awake, Naruto helped her to her feet and checked to see if she was alright.

"Are you okay Hinata-chan? You scared me when you just collapsed like that."

Hinata smiled to herself at his concern for her. "I-I'm fine Naruto-kun."

"Are you sure? You look a little red, do you have a fever?"

He placed his hand on her forehead, making her blush more. She shook her head, making him have to move his hand away.

"N-no, really I'm fine. I-I just didn't get much sleep last night."

Being as oblivious as ever he believed her. The two made their way to Ichiraku's and they each had a bowl of ramen, or in Naruto's case five bowls. Once they had their fill they returned to the training ground and spent the whole afternoon training.

Time passed and soon the sun began to set. The two were tired and sweaty and looked forward to a good night's rest. Naruto offered to walk Hinata home; an offer which she gladly accepted. A short while later they reached the front gates of the Hyuga estate. Hinata turned to the blonde boy, wishing she could spend just a little more time with him.

"T-thank you for training with me today Naruto-kun."

Naruto flashed his trademark smile, "No problem Hinata. Thanks again for the ramen."

"Y-you're welcome. Um, m-maybe we could train again tomorrow? T-that is if you aren't busy."

"Sure! I'll meet you here in the morning. What time's good for you?"

"Um, A-about ten o'clock works for me."

"Alright! See you then Hinata-chan!"

Before he turned to leave he gave her one more slap on the butt. She fainted just like the last time. Naruto was about to check on her when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Neji Hyuga, who had just returned from training with his team, had seen the whole thing. The Hyuga prodigy gave Naruto a glare that could freeze fire.

"Naruto, just _what_ were you doing to Hinata-sama?"

Neji had spoken in a perfectly calm tone. Naruto didn't know why but that seemed scarier than if Neji had yelled at him.

"Neji, I know what this looks like! Just give me a chance to explain!"

Neji crossed his arms, "You have five seconds."

"Oh, okay. Well, you see the thing is…"

"Time's up."

Not giving Naruto a second to prepare himself, Neji charged. Once within range he his Naruto with a gentle fist to the chest. He then stepped behind Naruto and struck him in the small of his back. Naruto fell over, not having stood a chance. Neji picked Hinata up and carried her into her room. After laying her onto her bed he went back outside and dragged Naruto away from the Hyuga estate and tossed him into a nearby dumpster.

Satisfied with his work, Neji went back to his room. Naruto however, lay in the dumpster all night.

Tbc.

And that's the end of chapter 1. I'll try to get chapter 2 up soon.


	3. Chapter 2

TD: I'm back with the next chapter! And I forgot to mention that this all takes place not long after Sasuke leaves the Hidden Leaf, but it's also before the time skip. Just so you know.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 2)

By the following morning, Naruto had regained his strength and climbed out of the dumpster. Being in there for the duration of the night had left him filthy and foul smelling. He made his way back to his home. Thankfully it was still too early for anyone other than the ninjas on guard duty to be up so he made it back to his little apartment without anyone seeing him in his current state.

Once inside, he removed his filthy clothes and washed up. Taking another orange jumpsuit from his closet (yes, he has more than one.) he changed into it and went to his kitchen for something to eat.

He boiled some water for his usual breakfast of instant ramen. Pouring the hot water into the cup, he sat down at the table and started waiting for the three minutes to pass, so he could eat. While waiting he noticed two envelopes on the table that hadn't been there yesterday. The two envelopes were held together by a paper clip, the top one having his name written on it.

Naruto took the first envelope and opened it, pulling out a folded piece of paper which read:

_Naruto,_

_Good job with the first task, you did about as well as I expected. As promised your first payment has been set aside for later. You will receive it once everything is over. You are to set about the next task immediately. The task itself will be simple enough, however it will require some preparation. I have taken the liberty of having a table set aside for you and Hinata at that Barbeque restaurant, I forget the name, but it's the one that Asuma's team usually goes to. Inside the second envelope you will find money to pay for the meal and a little extra if needed. All you have to do is ask Hinata to join you for lunch and start a conversation with her. The rest will be in your hands. Good luck._

_-Twisted._

Naruto set the letter down and checked the other envelope. Inside he foundthe money mentioned. Quickly wolfing down his ramen, he set to work. He had a couple hours before he had to meet Hinata so he took the time to wash his garbage stained clothes from the previous night.

Once that was done he went out to meet Hinata. As he neared the Hyuga estate, he became cautious, afraid of running into Neji. Fortunately for him, Hinata saw him while waiting at the front gate and went to meet him. She was still embarrassed by what happened yesterday but, still under the impression it was just Naruto showing affection towards her, she let it slide.

Naruto waved at her and smiled, "Hey Hinata-chan!"

Hinata waved back, albeit timidly, "G-good morning Naruto-kun. H-how are you today?"

"Aside from waking up in a dumpster, I'm fine."

Hinata's face fell, "O-oh, about that. I-I'm sorry that Neji attacked you, h-he told me about what happened. I-I explained to him why you did it, b-but he said he still isn't happy about it."

"So he's still mad at me huh?"

She nodded, "I-I managed to make him promise not to tell my father. H-he said he wouldn't as long as you didn't ever do it again."

Naruto hadn't thought about Hinata's father. He never met the guy but knowing that he was the head of the Hyuga clan was enough to know he could really hurt someone if he wanted to. Naruto shuddered at the thought of what Hinata's father would have done to him if he had seen them last night instead of Neji.

Regaining his composure he returned his attention to Hinata.

"So I just won't do it anymore. It's not like it's a big deal or anything. Thanks for sticking up for me like that to Neji, Hinata-chan."

"A-anytime. Um, shouldn't we get going? W-we're going to train more today right?"

Naruto's smile grew, "Actually I thought maybe we could skip training today and just hang out. Maybe go someplace to eat. What do you say, Hinata-chan?"

She blushed; Naruto wanted to procrastinate his training just to spend time with her? She knew that Naruto was very dedicated when it came to his training and the fact he was going to put it aside to be with her, even if only for just a little while, made her heart soar.

"T-that sounds nice. S-so how about we have ramen again? I-I know how much you like it."

Naruto shook his head, "Nah, we had ramen yesterday. Besides I don't want to make you have ramen every time you and I go out for something to eat."

Hinata gawked at her crush. Naruto had just turned down an offer to go eat ramen. For a second she questioned whether it was really him, but thought better of it. She just couldn't believe that Naruto was putting off his training _and_ turned down ramen, for her. Hinata felt a surge of joy; maybe Naruto liked her more than she had first thought.

Noticing she had been staring at him in silence for the past few moments, Naruto waved his hand in front if her face.

"Hello, are you in there?"

Hinata snapped from her thoughts. Realizing that she had spaced out she blushed from embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I just…"

"What? Did you have trouble sleeping last night too?"

Not able to think of a better excuse, Hinata nodded. Naruto believed her but couldn't help but wonder if maybe it would be a good idea to let her rest a little first. He asked her if she wanted to and she shook her head, insisting she was fine.

The two walked through the streets, taking their time. Soon enough they reached the restaurant. When they entered they both noticed Asuma and his team sitting in a large booth not far from the entrance. With them was Kurenai, who Asuma had invited along. Kurenai was sitting next to Asuma and across the table sat Ino, Shikamaru and Choji in that order.

Seeing her student, Kurenai waved her and Naruto to come over.

"H-Hello, Kurenai-sensei. How was your mission?"

"It went fine, aside from a minor incident involving Akamaru and that filthy book Kakashi is always reading."

The mention of this quickly caught Naruto's interest. "Really? What happened?"

"Let's just say that the whole thing could have been avoided if Kakashi hadn't been trying to read it while Kiba and Akamaru were practicing their 'Aerial Dynamic Marking'."

Naruto let out a laugh as he imagined the scenario, "I wish I could've seen the look on his face!"

Kurenai allowed herself a small smile; the whole event had been rather amusing once it was over with. Although Akamaru now had a healthy fear of the copy ninja. Putting the memory aside, Kurenai returned her attention to Hinata.

"So Hinata, what did you do yesterday? Anything interesting?"

Hinata blushed as she answered her sensei, "Um, N-Naruto-kun and I ate lunch together and spent the afternoon training."

She thought it best to leave out Naruto's 'affectionate behavior'. After all she didn't want Kurenai to be angry at Naruto, not to mention that the whole thing was just too embarrassing to mention in a public place.

Kurenai couldn't help but feel proud of Hinata. She knew all too well how much the young girl liked him and was happy to find out that she had gathered the courage to do something like that.

She had been wondering what Naruto and Hinata were doing together and now had a pretty good idea.

"I see, and I take it that the two of you are training again today?"

Naruto decided to answer this, "Actually we were going to but instead we're just getting something to eat. Hinata treated me to ramen yesterday and I wanted to return the favor. I had a table set aside for us and everything."

Kurenai was impressed, _'From the sound of it he planned this out. He just might have the makings of a gentlemen in him. This also gives Hinata a great opportunity to get closer to him. I hope she doesn't let it go to waste.'_

Kurenai considered asking Hinata to speak with her in private, to offer advice to her. No, this was something Hinata had to do by herself. After all, she knew that Hinata was a capable girl and if she really needed assistance in a matter like this, she would ask for it.

Meanwhile the others at the table had been silently listening to the conversation, not wanting to butt in. However, after hearing what Naruto just said, Ino couldn't help it.

"So you're out on a date?"

Naruto blushed, although he couldn't compare to Hinata, whose face was like a cherry.

"Wha? Date? No! We're just having lunch together as friends! Right Hinata-chan?"

Hinata gave a small nod, "R-right. J-just as friends."

Ino smiled at the other girl, "Not a date huh? Then since when did Naruto start calling you Hinata-_chan_?"

Hinata's blush deepened and she muttered something incomprehensible. Asuma, noticing that Ino was making Hinata feel uncomfortable, decided to stop his student before she went any further.

"Alright Ino, that's enough. What Naruto and Hinata do is there business."

Ino turned to her sensei, but was cut off by Shikamaru before she could speak up.

"He's right Ino, how would you feel if someone poked into your personal life?"

Ino was about to make a remark on how Shikamaru didn't have a say in the matter when she was cut off yet again, by Naruto.

"This isn't a date! I just wanted to do something nice for Hinata-chan since she treated me to ramen yesterday! That's all!"

Shikamaru sighed, "Alright we heard you the first time. Calm down already. Why do have to be so loud and annoying? It's such a drag."

Kurenai, wanting to spare Hinata from having to put up with any more of this, put an end to it.

"That's enough. I think we've kept Naruto and Hinata waiting long enough. They did come here to eat and we should let them." She turned to Hinata, "Shino will be coming back from his mission sometime tonight, so our team will resume training in the morning."

Hinata gave a small nod, "O-okay, I'll be there. S-see you tomorrow."

She and Naruto went off to their table. Kurenai silently cheered Hinata on, wishing her the best of luck with Naruto, even if it wasn't a date.

Naruto and Hinata sat down and not much later a waiter came to take their orders. They talked as they waited for their food, Hinata becoming more confident as time went on.

Kurenai watched the two genin from her table. She turned to Asuma, gesturing to Naruto and Hinata.

"Isn't that cute?"

Asuma looked over at the two, "Yeah, too bad that Naruto has no idea about how Hinata really feels for him."

"Well maybe spending more time with him will help him realize it."

"That or maybe Hinata will work up the courage to tell him herself."

Back at Naruto and Hinata's table, their food had arrived. They set the meat on the built in grill of their table and let it cook. Once it was done they divided it evenly between them and resumed their conversation.

The topic switched every few minutes as they ate. It went from missions they had recently been on to training. And then from that to jutsu; with Naruto bragging about his latest jutsu: the Rasengan.

"The pervy sage says it took the fourth Hokage three years to master it and I managed to do it just during our trip to bring Grandma Tsunade back to the village!"

Hinata was impressed, but then again what else was she to expect from Naruto.

"T-that's amazing Naruto-kun. I-It sounds really powerful."

"It is! It's one of the toughest jutsu out there!"

Hinata looked down at her plate, "I-I wish I was at good at learning jutsu as you are."

"What are you talking about? You've got the Byakugan! That's way cooler than a lot of jutsu!"

She looked back up at him, "R-Really?"

"Yeah! I wish I had it! I could use it for all sorts of stuff like finding things I lost or seeing through people's clothes!"

Hinata blushed, "I…I don't think that's such a good idea."

Naruto raised a brow in confusion, "What? You mean you wouldn't check someone for a concealed weapon with your Byakugan?"

"O-oh! N-no, I would. I-I just thought you meant it in a different way."

"Huh? What do you mean like looking through someone's clothes for the fun of it?" Naruto smirked, "Why, have you ever done that Hinata-chan?"

Hinata's blush grew and she shook her head. Naruto continued teasing her.

"I see you staring at me sometimes. I bet you use the Byakugan to look through my clothes don't you?"

What Hinata said next completely caught him off guard.

"I only did it once I swear!"

Hinata's eyes widened in shock at her slip up. Naruto stared at her, having been shut up by her words. An awkward silence passed between them for the next few moments. Hinata hung her head, her eyes fixed on the table. She was too afraid to look at him; all she could do was wait for him to respond.

Naruto had to take a moment to fully absorb what Hinata said. He cleared his throat getting her attention, although her gaze remained on the table.

"Wow Hinata-chan. You're a bit of a pervert."

Hinata felt her heart sink at his statement. Now he thought she was a pervert. How could she ever face him again after this? She wanted to crawl into a hole somewhere and die.

Seeing how upset she looked, Naruto reached over and took her hand in his. She looked up, finding the courage to meet his eyes.

"I'm going to let you in on a secret. I think perverted girls are kinda cute. So I don't have anything against you being one, Hinata-chan."

He then lifted her hand and gave it a quick kiss. Hinata, after what had just happened along with everything before it, grew bright red and fainted.

Kurenai, having seen her faint, rushed over to make sure she was okay. After checking her pulse and temperature she looked over to Naruto, who was just as concerned as she was.

"Naruto what happened?"

"I don't know! We were talking and she just passed out!" He thought for a second, remembering when Hinata had fainted yesterday. "Wait, she did tell me she'd been having trouble sleeping lately."

Kurenai returned her attention to her unconscious student. If that was the case the only thing to do was to bring her home and let her rest. Naruto offered to do it, wanting to help. He left the money to pay for their meal and carried Hinata out of the restaurant on his back.

Kurenai went back to her table and let the others know what happened. Still worried about the girl, she made a mental note to talk to Hinata when she saw her in the morning for training.

Naruto slowly made his way to the Hyuga estate, taking care as he carried Hinata. Soon he reached the gate and tried to think of how he was going to do this. It wasn't like he could just walk in and drop her off.

Fortunately, or actually unfortunately, Neji was waiting there for him. Hinata had told him earlier she'd be spending the day with Naruto and he wanted to be ready in case Naruto pulled a stunt like the day before. From the looks of things he was right.

Naruto was nervous, knowing that he was already on thin ice with the Hyuga prodigy as it was. Hopefully this time he could explain himself. He gently set Hinata down and turned to face the older boy.

Before he could speak, Neji came over and picked Hinata up.

"I'm taking Hinata-sama to her room. Wait here, I want to have a word with you."

With that he brought Hinata to her room. Naruto didn't make any objections. It looked like he was worried over nothing. Neji didn't seem angry at all with him.

Neji returned a minute later, calmly walking over to Naruto. Once he got close enough he cast an icy glare at the blonde.

"I don't know what you're up to, but I've got my eye on you Naruto. Consider yourself warned."

Not allowing Naruto a word in edgewise, Neji struck him full force in the stomach with a gentle fist. Naruto was sent flying back a few feet and landed with a thud.

Neji grabbed Naruto by the collar and dragged him to the same dumpster he had thrown him in last time. He tossed Naruto in and returned to the Hyuga estate to check on Hinata.

TBC.

Well this chapter was a little longer than I expected it would be. Hopefully I can keep the other chapters from being too short in comparison. Will try to get the next one up soon!


	4. Chapter 3

Back again with more; I really like how this one turned out. I got an idea from ShadowFaux who thought it would be good for Naruto to get some payback on Neji.

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

Chapter 3)

By the time Naruto had regained consciousness the sun was setting. He was annoyed to find he was back in the same dumpster he had woken up in this morning.

_'Not again. Neji I'm gonna get you for this.'_

He climbed out of the dumpster, pulling an old banana peel off of his shoulder and tossing it aside. Naruto grumbled to himself because he now had to wash up again. As he made his way home he ran into Kiba who was taking Akamaru for a walk.

Akamaru was the first to notice Naruto and ran over to greet him. But when he got too close he noticed the odd smell Naruto had acquired and stopped to sniff the air. Kiba walked over and waved at the other boy.

"Hey Naruto!"

As he got closer, Akamaru turned and barked at Kiba. Kiba stopped to sniff the air and then cringed. He sets his eyes on Naruto and pinched his nose to keep himself from smelling the foul odor.

"Ugh! You're right Akamaru!"

Naruto tilted his head in confusion, "Huh? What did he say?"

"He said you stink and he was right! When was the last time you took a bath!?"

Naruto would have answered, telling him that he had bathed that morning. But the boy would have been curious as to why he stunk so badly after only one day. And the fact was he really didn't want to tell Kiba that Neji had beaten him up and tossed him into a dumpster _twice_ because of what he had been doing with Hinata. Naruto knew that if he told Kiba what he had been doing to Hinata the Inuzuka boy would hurt him. After all, Kiba is her team mate and friend.

So instead Naruto lied, "I got Sakura angry at me and she chased me across some rooftops. She caught up to me and hit me and I kinda fell into a dumpster.

Kiba bought it. He had seen Sakura chase Naruto around whenever she got mad at him. He laughed at bit at his friend's misfortune.

"So what did you do to make her so mad?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Besides I have to get going, I need to wash off."

"Yeah you probably should. See ya."

Naruto and Kiba went their separate ways. As Naruto made his way home he tried to think of ways to get even with Neji. His first idea was to cut the Hyuga's hair or maybe dye it pink while he slept. No, that wouldn't work. The Hyuga estate was huge and he had no idea where Neji's room would be, let alone how he was going to get in. Plus, there was bound to be someone up at night to keep watch and whoever it was would probably have the Byakugan. So much for that idea.

He kept thinking, but to no avail. None of the ideas he came up with would work. There was either some flaw in them or they just didn't seem good enough. By the time he reached the building his apartment was in he was ready to just forget the whole thing.

Naruto went up to his apartment and changed out of his dirty clothes and washed up for the second time that day. Throwing on his pajamas he climbed into bed and went to sleep.

Morning came and Naruto went about his morning rituals. Get up, get dressed, and eat instant ramen for breakfast. There wasn't a note on his table this morning, but then again there was no need for one. The next task was pretty easy. All he had to do was squirt Hinata with some water and say that she had wet her pants. He'd get it over with nice and quick and then lay low for the rest of the day. He really didn't want Neji to put him back in that dumpster.

Having finished his breakfast he left; not bothering to clean up his mess. Once outside the building he noticed a foul smell coming from a trashcan next to the door. Recognizing the odor he groaned in annoyance. It wasn't the first time this had occurred. The blonde approached the trashcan cautiously and peered inside. As he expected, there was an animal stuck in the trashcan. It was roughly the size of a house cat and had black and white fur.

Naruto was used to finding these little creatures in the trashcans. They would go through the garbage at night, looking for food and if the trashcan was almost empty, they would often get stuck in them. The animal looked up at Naruto and he quickly backed away from it, not wanting to be subjected to the creature's unique style of self defense.

Suddenly Naruto remembered his vain attempts to think up a way to get even with Neji. He grinned as an idea quickly formed in his mind. He formed his signature hand seals and created two shadow clones. The clones tied the trash bag in a loose knot and removed it from the can. The three Narutos set off, their destination was the training field Neji's team used. The two clones carried the bag with the little animal in it, being somewhat reckless but not enough so to risk hurting it. Naruto only wanted it to be shaken up and irritated, not hurt.

They soon arrived at their destination. Naruto took a hiding place among the trees while his clones tied the bag to a low tree branch, letting it hang down just barely above the ground. Their job done, the clones vanished in puffs of smoke while the real Naruto sat and waited. He only hoped that Neji was the first to arrive to the training grounds. If his sensei or teammates showed up before he did, he'd have to abandon his plan.

Luck was on his side as Neji calmly walked into the area, alone. The Hyuga immediately noticed the black trash bag hanging from a tree branch not to far from him.

He also noticed that there was movement from within the bag. Being both curious and cautious he activated the Byakugan, the veins around his eyes bulging. He focused his enhanced eyesight on the bag. Seeing through it he found that the contents were some garbage and…one skunk.

The skunk was struggling to get out of the bag. Neji deactivated the Byakugan and thought of how to deal with the situation. He would want to get rid of the animal before the others showed up. Knowing Lee he would try to let the skunk out and most likely get sprayed in the process. And while the idea of that happening was somewhat amusing to Neji, he really didn't want to train with someone that smelled like a skunk.

So Neji took it upon himself to set the animal free. Thinking over the matter quickly, he assessed the best method would be to calmly approach the bag and untie it from the tree. He would then set the bag down and carefully let the creature out, making sure to jump away the second it poked its head out of the bag.

Naruto watched on as Neji cautiously approached the trapped skunk. He stealthily removed a kunai from its holster and waited for Neji to get closer to the bag.

Neji had reached the bag. He took hold of it and began to untie it, making sure not to jostle the skunk around, lest he should irritate it. From his hiding place, Naruto saw his opportunity and threw his kunai. Neji saw the movement out of the corner of his eye and stepped back. However the kunai was never meant to hit him. It cut through the knot in the bag, causing it to fall to the ground. The skunk, now free, thought Neji was the reason for its uncomfortable treatment and sprayed the Hyuga with its pungent musk.

Neji cringed and let out a cry in disgust as he was sprayed. The skunk, satisfied with its work, waddled off. From the trees Neji heard the sound of laughter. Recognizing it as Naruto, Neji fumed. Activating the Byakugan he found the laughing boy and lunged. He struck hard with a gentle fist attack only to watch Naruto vanish with a puff of smoke. It had been a shadow clone; the real Naruto had left the second he threw the kunai, leaving a clone behind as a diversion.

Neji grumbled and made a mental note to kill Naruto the next time he saw him. He could have easily gone after him, but decided against it due to his current smell. He wasn't about to run around smelling like a skunk, he did have dignity after all. He made a beeline for the Hyuga estate for the sole purpose of ridding himself of the foul odor he now carried.

Meanwhile the real Naruto had gotten a good distance away. Confident that Neji wasn't chasing him; he slowed down and came to a stop. He took a seat on a nearby bench and laughed; Neji's reaction had been priceless. He only regretted that he hadn't gotten it on video so he could show it to everyone.

Naruto got back up; now that he had pranked Neji he had to get to work on his task. He needed to get it done quickly since Neji would probably be on the look out for him. And so he went off in search of Hinata.

----------

At team 8's training grounds, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino and Kurenai all stood waiting the arrival of the last member of their 4 man cell, Hinata. Once she arrived, Kurenai addressed her students.

"Today we will be working on something a little different. Kiba and Shino, you will be learning how to use offensive jutsu as a form of defense. Hinata, you'll be working on medical jutsu with Sakura Haruno at the hospital. Kiba, Shino, you two go and warm up while I talk with Hinata about her training since she'll be heading out soon."

The boys did as they were told and Kurenai took Hinata aside. Once she was sure she was out of earshot of the boys, Kurenai knelt down to be at eye level with Hinata.

"Hinata, before we talk about your training, I need to talk to you about an important matter. Naruto told me you haven't been getting much sleep lately. Are you feeling ill?"

Hinata shook her head, "N-no, I feel fine sensei. Um, I-I'm not having any trouble sleeping."

Now confused, Kurenai questioned what Hinata meant. She told her sensei everything that had occurred in the past two days, starting with Naruto's offer to train with her and his signs of 'affection'. Kurenai's first response was to find the orange clad ninja and give him a piece of her mind. However she restrained herself and took a second to think things through. There just might have been a reason behind all this. Of course there was only one reason Kurenai could think for Naruto's actions.

"Well Hinata, if anything I'd say that Naruto is picking on you. But that may not necessarily be a bad thing. Sometimes boys pick on girls they like."

Hinata blushed, "N-Naruto-kun likes me!?"

Kurenai nodded, "That could very well be the case. He's probably doing these things as a means of getting your attention, Hinata. But that doesn't mean you should just let him do whatever he wants. If he does something that really bothers you, don't be afraid to tell him to stop it. I'll even help you. I'll go and have a word with Kakashi after I'm done training Kiba and Shino today. Now you should get going; Sakura is waiting for you at the hospital."

Hinata thanked her sensei for the advice and left for the hospital. As she traveled a thought crossed her mind, Sakura was Naruto's teammate. Maybe she knew if Naruto was doing all this because he liked her. It was worth a try to ask.

She reached the hospital where Sakura was waiting for her at the front door. They greeted each other and went inside to start Hinata's lessons. Hinata decided to wait to talk to Sakura and focused on her training. She was progressing nicely and had already mastered the basics of necessary chakra control. After an hour Sakura gave Hinata a quick break; during which Hinata made her move.

"Um, Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"C-could I talk to you…i-in private?"

Sakura agreed and the two went to the girl's bathroom. Meanwhile Naruto was waiting just around the corner. He had seen Hinata while she was on her way to the hospital and had followed her. While she was receiving her lessons from Sakura, Naruto had hidden in an air vent to spy on them. Once he saw the girls leave he came out of the vent and followed. Now he just had to wait for Hinata to leave the bathroom; then he would strike. Naruto had a fully loaded water gun in his hand and was more than ready for the simple task that lay ahead.

Inside the bathroom Sakura and Hinata had started talking. Unfortunately for Hinata, Sakura had no idea about Naruto's feelings for her. Sakura asked why she wanted to know and Hinata told her everything she had told Kurenai. She had barely gotten past the part where Naruto first slapped her butt when Sakura got furious.

"_**WHAT!? WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM…!! "**_

Outside the bathroom, Naruto felt a sudden chill run up his spine.

Back in the girl's bathroom Hinata calmed Sakura down and let her know that Kurenai was going to speak with Kakashi about it. Having settled that the two agreed they needed to get back to work. Sakura noticed out of the corner of her eye that she had a zit and, not wanting to be seen with it, decided to pop it while Hinata went ahead.

Hinata left the bathroom and barely made it two steps when Naruto jumped out and squirted her in the pants with his squirt gun. He laughed as he hit his mark.

"Hey look! Hinata-chan wet herself!"

Hinata blushed. Thankfully there wasn't anyone around to see it. She turned around to go back into the bathroom to try and wipe the wet spot off and Naruto, seeing another opportunity, shot the squirt gun again. With amazing aim, he hit her between the legs from behind with another squirt of water. The wet spot was now larger than it was before and he was laughing his head off. This task was actually kind of fun.

Hinata ran back into the bathroom before Naruto could get her again. Inside, Sakura had popped her zit and used her healing jutsu to rid herself of any mark that may have been left over. It was as if the zit had never been there. Satisfied she turned and saw Hinata as well as the wet spot on her pants.

"Hinata! What happened?"

"U-um, well Naruto-kun…"

That was all that Sakura needed to hear. She had a pretty good idea of what happened and was going to confront her teammate about it. She grabbed some paper towels and gave them to Hinata.

"Here, you try to dry that off. I'm going to talk to him."

Hinata opened her mouth to tell Sakura not to, but stopped herself. Sakura noticed this and knowing how Hinata felt about the blonde, gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry I'm only going to talk to him."

Outside, Naruto was awaiting Hinata. He knew she was probably trying to wipe the water off of herself and thought it would be funny to squirt her again after she left. Then he would take off and lay low for the remainder of the day. He didn't want to take any chances.

He saw the bathroom door open and took his shot. He hit his target and began laughing again. Hinata was making this too easy. However it didn't take long to notice that it wasn't Hinata he had just squirted. It had been Sakura…and she looked _mad._

_**"NA-RU-TO!"**_

It was at this time Naruto followed his instincts and ran for his life. He bolted out of the hospital with Sakura close on his heels. She chased him over half of the village when Naruto's luck ran out.

Neji was walking down the street when Naruto ran right into him. Seeing the blonde genin, Neji grabbed hold of him and prepared to get him back for what he did that morning. However Sakura showed up at that second and seeing that she was furious with Naruto as well, Neji handed him over to her. Wanting to help he led her to the alleyway that was home to the dumpster he had thrown Naruto in during the past two days.

He turned to face the kunoichi, "When you're done with him just toss him in here."

Sakura smiled wickedly, liking the idea. Neji watched on with satisfaction as Sakura thrashed Naruto, savoring his cries of pain. When she was done she tossed his now beaten and bruised body in the dumpster. Sakura thanked Neji for his help and the two went their separate ways.

Kiba, who was being sent out to get Hinata to join the rest of the team for lunch, saw the whole thing and burst into laughter. He went over and helped his friend out of the dumpster.

"Hey Naruto, didn't you say that Sakura did this to you just yesterday?"

Naruto grumbled as Kiba continued to laugh at his expense. Naruto started to walk back to his house but was limping slightly. Kiba helped him home and then went back to get Hinata. She just had to hear about this.

TBC

Okay, okay I know some of you must be like "What again with the dumpster?!" well I assure you it will be the last time. After all I think enough is enough. Next chapter is gonna be fun to write so I hope to have it up soon.


	5. Chapter 4

I understand that the previous chapter was not as good as the others. It is my hope that this one will be better. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

Chapter 4)

The following morning, Naruto woke up feeling better after his beating, but still cringed at the memory of it. He couldn't believe how badly things had went on what he had thought was the easiest task on the list. Hopefully the next task wouldn't be as bad. What did he have to do again? Fortunately he had a copy of the list Twisted had given him tacked to the wall. Taking a quick look at the list he saw what his task was:

'_4)-Give her lingerie and ask her to model it for you.'_

Naruto was right; this task wouldn't be as bad. It could most likely turn out worse. How the heck was he going to give Hinata lingerie and then ask her to try it on for him!? Just giving it to her would be awkward, not to mention the fact he had no idea how he was going to get the lingerie in the first place. It wasn't like he could just go out and buy it; that wouldn't work at all. Maybe it would be better if he just skipped this one. He had to make up for the training he had skipped during the past two days anyway.

He went into the kitchen to eat breakfast and found a box sitting on the table. It was a plain white box with a red ribbon wrapped around it and tied in a bow and it also had a tag that read 'To Hinata, From Naruto'. On top of it was a note. Knowing who it was from, Naruto read it albeit somewhat reluctantly.

_Naruto,_

_Here is the item required for the next task. It would be best if you gave it to Hinata when there's no one around. After all, you could very well cause a scene if she were to open this in public. Best of luck; you'll need it._

_-Twisted_

Naruto crumbled up the note and threw it away. It looked like Twisted had done the hard part of the task for him. Of course that didn't change the fact that this would be as embarrassing for him as it was going to be for Hinata. He still thought it would be better to skip this task. So he took the box and tossed it on his bed; he'd worry about it later. His training needed to come first after all.

Returning to the kitchen he was met by the sight of his sensei, Kakashi Hatake, sitting nonchalantly on the window sill, reading his book.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei. What are you doing here?"

Kakashi looked up from his reading to acknowledge his student, "Oh I thought I'd just drop by and say hello. I brought you some fruits and vegetables. Knowing you, you probably haven't eaten anything aside from ramen."

Naruto grimaced; he hated vegetables. "Thanks, but no thanks sensei."

"Naruto, you really ought to eat more greens. A balanced diet is a key part of being healthy. You won't last very long as a ninja if you don't take care of yourself."

Naruto gave in; he had gone through this a thousand times before and knew there was no sense in trying to argue.

"Okay, fine. I'll eat them."

"Good, so how about we do some training today?"

Narutos' eyes lit up at the offer. He rarely got to train with Kakashi sensei anymore due to all the missions the jonin kept getting.

"Really?! Alright!!"

After a quick change of clothes, Naruto followed Kakashi to the training grounds. Kakashi was reading his book while he walked and Naruto, eager to start his training, began questioning his sensei as they reached the training area.

"So are you gonna show me any cool jutsu today?"

Kakashi answered while still immersed in his book, "We'll see. But first there's something I'd like to talk to you about. I heard from Kurenai that you and Hinata were training together?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah the other day we spent the whole afternoon training together. Why?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that Kurenai also told me about what you've been doing to Hinata."

Naruto became nervous. He had a pretty good idea where this was going. He tried to feign ignorance, "I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't done anything to Hinata-chan."

"From what Kurenai has told me, it sounds like you're picking on her."

"What?! I'm not picking on her!"

Kakashi put his book away and counted off what Naruto had done so far on his fingers, "You slapped her on her butt; you accused her of misusing the Byakugan to look through people's clothes and then called her a pervert for it, and Sakura told me about your little stunt with the water gun. It sounds like you're picking on her, the question is why."

Naruto was sweating now, but kept up his lie. "I really don't know what you're talking about sensei."

Kakashi sighed, it was obvious that Naruto either didn't want to admit to what he had done, or he just didn't want to talk about it in general. He couldn't force Naruto to talk about it if he didn't want to. But that didn't mean he was just going to let his student of the hook either.

"Naruto as a ninja you need to be responsible for your actions as well as understand the consequences of your actions. So I'm not going to do anything as far as this matter is concerned. You need to make mistakes and learn from them. Just remember that Hinata is the eldest daughter of Hiashi Hyuga, the current head of the Hyuga clan. So just keep that in mind if you plan on doing anything else to Hinata. Because I don't think he'll be too happy to hear about what you've been doing, he might even go as far as calling it an insult to the entire Hyuga clan. Understand?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, I understand sensei."

He was trying to appear indifferent to what Kakashi had just said, and he was doing pretty well too. But on the inside he was feeling an uneasiness settle in his stomach. Would Hinata's father really take what he was doing as personally as Kakashi had said? He really didn't know the guy so he couldn't be sure, but that didn't change the fact he was going to heed his sensei's words and be extra cautious with the tasks from now on. That is if he was even going to go through with them. He was starting to question the whole ordeal.

Putting these thoughts aside, Naruto returned his attention to his training. If nothing else, it would help distract him from the list he was trying to complete.

----------

Hours later a very tired and sweaty Naruto made his way back to his apartment. Every muscle in his body ached and he barely had the strength to walk. His training session with Kakashi had been intense enough to count as a week's worth of him training by himself. He couldn't help but smile despite his fatigue. He just _had _to train with Kakashi sensei more often. It was a really good workout.

He finally got to the front door of his home and went inside. He trudged over to his couch and collapsed on it, exhausted. He let his weariness take him into sleep's sweet embrace and napped.

Just under two hours later he woke up, rejuvenated. He shed his current attire, which stunk of sweat and dirt, took a quick shower and changed into some clean clothes. The day was not yet over, the time being only just after five. As Naruto wondered what to do with the rest of the day he saw the box out of the corner of his eye. It was still lying where he had left it, on his bed.

The memory of his earlier thoughts on the matter came back to him. He also remembered what Kakashi had told him as well as the outcomes of the previous tasks he had already completed. He just didn't like it at all. Especially since he thought that some of the tasks were mean to Hinata. Naruto had made his mind up; he was going to stop doing them. But first he would do this one task and explain to Hinata what was going on.

Naruto grabbed the box off of his bed and left. He made a beeline for team 8's training grounds, thinking that would be the best place to start. However the area was empty, its usual occupants having left a while ago. No matter, it was probably for the best. He didn't want Kiba, Shino, or Kurenai to be there when he told Hinata everything. It would be much easier if he spoke to her alone.

Next he tried the Hyuga estate. He was trying to think of how he would go about asking for her when, by a stroke of luck he saw her leaving the front gates. Now was his chance, he would just go up to her and ask if he could speak with her in private. Then he would tell her everything and things could go back to normal between them. He already had it pictured in his mind.

----------

_Naruto walked up to Hinata. "Hey Hinata-chan!"_

_Hinata turned to face him in response to his greeting. "N-Naruto-kun. H-hi."_

_She blushed and he, as usual wrote it off as her being weird. "I'm glad I found you Hinata. I need to talk to you. It's super important."_

_"O-oh, um, okay. W-what do you need to talk about? I-is something wrong?"_

_Naruto shook his head, "Not here. I need to talk to you in private. Follow me."_

_He walked off and Hinata followed with no hesitation. If he needed to talk to her about something important then she wouldn't deny him. She admired him so much that she couldn't say no to such a simple request. _

_He led her to a quiet place not to far from the walls surrounding the village. He gave her the box and she opened it, blushing the second she saw its contents._

_"N-Naruto, w-what is this!?"_

_Naruto took a deep breath and began explaining._

_"Some guy is paying me to give this to you. He also wants me to ask you to wear it for me." _

_Hinata was shocked; she would have never expected something like this from Naruto. "Y-you're being paid to do this!?"_

_He nodded, "Yeah, just like I'm being paid for everything I've done to you in the past few days. He has this whole list of stuff for me to do to you. But I promise I'm not going to do anything else! I'll tell him off and I won't accept any of the money he's already going to give me! I'm really sorry Hinata. I know I shouldn't be doing these things to you. I was an idiot. Can you forgive me?"_

_Hinata hesitated. She had some mixed feelings. She wanted to forgive Naruto but was slightly hurt that he had done the things he did, and for money no less. Fortunately, she let the love she had for him take precedence above all else. _

_"I…I forgive you Naruto-kun."  
_

----------

Naruto nodded to himself in satisfaction. He knew that Hinata was not the type of person to hold a grudge or seek revenge. So he was fairly confident that things would go pretty much like the little scenario he had just envisioned. Now all he had to do was go and talk to her.

Unfortunately while he had been daydreaming, Hinata had gotten a considerable distance away and was no longer in sight. So it is needless to say that when Naruto looked to where Hinata had been standing only moments ago to find her not there, he was caught off guard. He recklessly ran in the direction he thought/hoped she had gone and kept his eyes peeled.

He was happy to find that he had been right as he saw her standing outside a teahouse just down the street from where he was. He was about to go up to her, but he began having seconds thoughts. Maybe it was a bad idea to give her the box first. She might not take it the way he thought she would. She might think of him as some sick pervert and start avoiding him, not even bothering to listen to what he had to say. Or worse, what if, by some freak chance, Neji or Sakura showed up!? Naruto shuddered at the thought of what either of them would do if they happened to see anything.

Naruto shook his head, banishing the negative thoughts. There was a much simpler way to do this. He could explain everything to her first and then give her the box telling her what was inside and what he was supposed to do with it. Yeah, that would work just fine. It was time to put his plan into action.

Or at least it would have been if not for one unexpected thing. Kiba, with Akamaru and Shino had shown up. Together Hinata, Shino, and Kiba (Akamaru hiding in his coat) entered the teashop.

Naruto grumbled to himself. This would put a damper on his plan. Now not only was Hinata in a public building, but she was with her teammates. He would have to wait for them to leave before he could do anything.

Nearly half an hour later, they left the teahouse. Naruto waited for the second that Hinata separated from her teammates. The trio began walking in the opposite direction of the Hyuga estate and immediately Naruto knew that his wait was going to be a long one. Figuring it would be better to just wait until tomorrow, he left for his home. Maybe he'd grab a bite to eat. Ramen sounded good, but then again it always did.

Fortunately Ichiraku's was just a short walk away. He made a beeline for his favorite place to eat, already knowing what he was going to order.

Thirty something bowls of ramen later, Naruto left with a full stomach. He had barely taken three steps when he bumped into Rock Lee, dropping the box he had been carrying. The older boy apologized and then realized who he had bumped into.

"Naruto! It is good to see you! How have you been?"

"Hey bushy brows. I'm okay I guess. You?"

"I am doing great. I was bedridden with a twenty-four hour virus but now I am back to my youthful self!"

He gave Naruto a thumbs up and flashed him a smile, his teeth sparkling as he did so. Lee then noticed the box that Naruto had dropped. He picked it up and looked at the tag.

"To Hinata; from Naruto?" He looked at the blonde, a sly smile on his face. "Naruto, could it be that you like Hinata?"

Naruto blushed, "Wha? No! Me and Hinata are just friends!"

Lee threw and arm around Naruto's shoulder. "There is no need to deny it. You are enjoying the springtime of your youth. There is no shame in giving a present to a girl you like."

Naruto smiled nervously; he had a bad feeling about this. He knew he should just take the box back and go home.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But it's getting late and I think I should just wait to give it to her tomorrow. So I'll just take it and put it someplace safe."

Lee noticed the way Naruto was acting and thought that the other boy was just nervous about giving the 'present' to Hinata. Being his friend, Lee offered to help. He gave Naruto a hearty slap on the back.

"Nonsense! The day is still young! I'll even find Hinata and give this to her for you!"

Lee then took off like greased lightning. Naruto stood dumbstruck at what had just occurred. When he was finally able to register what happened, he ran after Lee.

"Bushy brows! Wait! You can't give that to her!"

----------

Meanwhile Kiba and Shino were walking Hinata home, since it was near dinner time. Akamaru was walking between Hinata and Kiba, who were talking to each other while Shino followed behind them, remaining silent.

"It was really cool of you to treat us at the teahouse Hinata. Right Akamaru?"

The small dog yipped, agreeing with his master. Hinata smiled at them. "A-anytime. I-it's nice to spend time together outside of training."

"Yeah we should do it more often."

Their conversation didn't go much further than that, because none other than Rock Lee had shown up, to deliver Naruto's _gift_ for Hinata.

----------

Naruto had finally found Lee. The problem was that Lee had already given the box to Hinata, who was now opening it. The blonde genin made a mad dash to try and stop her, but to no avail. If anything he arrived just in time to see her reaction.

Hinata had opened the box to reveal a set of lacy, red, see-through lingerie. She stood there too shocked to move or speak, with a blood red blush on her face. The others, including Naruto were just as shocked. Each of the boys was blushing, even Shino. Once their initial surprise washed off, the trouble started. Kiba glared at Naruto, his face twisted into a fierce snarl. Shino looked at the blonde as well, but it was hard to tell if he was glaring because of his sunglasses.

Shino also appeared very calm, although Naruto didn't know if that was good or bad. He felt a chill run up his spine when the insect user spoke to him.

"Naruto, what's the meaning of this?"

Naruto, not being able to think straight under the circumstances, said the worst possible thing he could have said.

"I, uh thought she'd look hot in it?"

Hinata fainted. Kiba lunged at Naruto, who dodged ran for his life with Kiba and Akamaru on his tail. Shino turned to face Lee and asked him to stay with Hinata. Lee nodded and Shino followed Kiba in chasing Naruto.

The two of them chased the blonde around; Kiba and Akamaru attacking when they got close enough and Shino sending out a wave of beetles to swarm the poor boy. Naruto made good use of his shadow clones as decoys and managed to gain some distance between him and his attackers.

Seeing he was near the public baths he, in a rare moment of brilliance, hopped the fence and dove into the water. He knew that the water would hide his smell and make it difficult for Shino's insects to follow him. He smiled to himself as he surface enough to breath through his nostrils. He'd just wait here until it was safe.

He was torn from his thoughts when someone grabbed him by his collar and lifted him into the air. He found himself with a rather irked looking Tsunade. It was then that Naruto realized his fatal mistake: he had jumped into the women's side of the bath. Sakura, Ino, Anko, Kurenai, Hana Inuzuka were there with Tsunade and none of them looked happy to see him.

----------

Kiba and Shino were just on the other side of the fence surrounding the bath. They knew Naruto had come this way and were searching for him. Kiba and Akamaru were following his scent and Shino had his beetles searching from the air. They soon figured out where Naruto was when they heard him screaming. They quickly guessed what had happened.

Kiba looked at the fence surrounding the bath. "So what do we do now?"

Shino turned to leave, "Leave him; I think this will be more than enough of a suitable punishment."

TBC.

It took me a while but I finished it. Let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 5

Back with the next chapter.

"Speech"

_'thoughts'_

Chapter 5)

Naruto was lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. It was two days since his little mishap in the women's bath and his bruises were starting to go away. He couldn't decide what had been worse, the beating he had gotten from six angry kunoichi or the ridiculously long lecture he had gotten from Tsunade afterwards. She had even given him a whole day of nothing but the worst D-rank missions she could find as punishment. He had done everything from getting a really angry cat out of a tree, resulting in numerous scratches, to shoveling manure for a farm not far from the village gates. The past twenty-four hours had not been fun.

He was still kicking himself for his slip up when Hinata opened that box.

_'"I thought she'd look hot in it." What was I thinking!? I should have just told the truth. The next time I see Twisted, I'm telling him that our deal's off. There's no way any of this is worth the payment he promised me.'_

He got up, his mind set on finding the mysterious man and putting an end to their deal before things got worse. At the rate he was going, Naruto would be crippled by the time he completed the list of tasks. Besides, it wasn't like he _had _to do any of them. The only reason he had agreed in the first place to have any part in this was because it had sounded fun. Now of course he saw how wrong he was.

The boy hastily dressed and ran out, skipping breakfast. He was about to seek out Twisted and give the weirdo a piece of his mind when he realized he had forgotten something. He had no idea where to find the guy. He didn't know what he looked like or where he lived. And as far as he knew no one aside from himself knew anything about him. Naruto groaned as he was left with little choice other than searching the entire village, and that was assuming Twisted was even in the village in the first place, he could be anywhere.

Naruto started by checking each of the village gates. There were usually two ninjas guarding the gates who kept record of anyone entering or leaving the village.

He asked the guards at each gate if they had seen a man fitting Twisted's description at all recently. Each time he was told that nobody like that had been seen entering or exiting the village by anyone.

Good, then Twisted was possibly still in the village. But then again, maybe not. He did have a habit of emerging from and melting into the shadows. Past meetings with him had proven that much to Naruto. He still remembered when he had met the guy.

----------

_-flashback-_

_Naruto had just gotten back from a mission with Kakashi and Sakura. He had stopped for his usual bowls of ramen at Ichiraku's and then went home. When he had gotten back to his apartment he found Twisted there, waiting for him. _

_Naruto had immediately pulled out a kunai from his holster and held it at the ready if he needed._

_"Hey you! What are you doing in my apartment!?"_

_Twisted appeared indifferent to the boy. He calmly walked over and held out his hand._

_"Naruto Uzumaki I presume? I've heard a lot about you and would like to make a proposition."_

_Naruto looked at the stranger, completely caught off guard and confused by him._

_"A prepa-what?"_

_"A proposition. You know; a project. A mission, if you will."_

_Naruto lowered his kunai, but not his guard. There was something odd about this._

"_A mission? Did Grandma Tsunade send you?"_

_Twisted shook his head, "No. This is something of a private endeavor so I felt it would be best to just come to you and offer the chance to do a few _errands_ for me."_

"_I don't know. I don't think I should be accepting missions unless the old lady assigns them to me. Besides you need to pay the village in order to hire a ninja to help you."_

"_No worries I fully intend on paying you for this. In fact you'll be getting something much more valuable than money if you do this right."_

_Naruto hesitated. He knew it would be careless to just accept the mission this guy was asking of him. Heck he didn't even know what the mission was. He was seriously considering going to find Tsunade and telling her about this. Twisted sensed Naruto's uneasiness and knew he needed to play his cards carefully._

"_Don't worry about it. Think it over and meet me on top of the Hokage Monument at midnight. We can discuss your decision there."_

_Before Naruto could say anything, Twisted got up and jumped out the window. The sun had already set and Naruto watched as the man literally faded into the shadows the second he had jumped._

_Naruto looked around, trying to spot the strange man somewhere outside. But there was no sign of him. Naruto concluded that he must have used some kind of jutsu and shut his window._

_-end of flashback-_

----------

That night at midnight he had gone to the Hokage Monument and met with Twisted. Twisted had introduced himself and told Naruto about the mission: to complete a short list of simple tasks that would embarrass or upset Hinata Hyuga. Naruto had been against it at first but had let himself be convinced that it would all be in good humor.

As Naruto looked back at that day he saw how wrong he had been to be taken into Twisted's scheme. Well not anymore! He was going to end this once and for all. But first he had to find his soon to be ex-employer. He figured the next best place to look would be the business district of the village. He didn't actually expect to find Twisted there, but maybe he could ask around the shops and see if anyone had seen the guy.

While Naruto was traveling to his destination he had the sneaking suspicion that he was being followed. He stopped to look behind him three separate times and found no one. He shrugged it off and kept walking, thinking he was just imagining things.

However, little did he know that he was right; someone was following him. Not far away, Hinata Hyuga was doing her favorite thing in the world: watching Naruto. Normally she would watch him train and admire him, but today she had a different objective. She was trying to figure out why Naruto had been acting the way he had. After his rather odd gift, which she had kept, she was beginning to become worried with Naruto's out of character behavior.

She followed him to the business district and watched him go to just about every shop. He would go in, walk up to an employee, talk to them briefly and then leave. After leaving the last store, he went to Ichiraku's and ate his usual order of ramen. While he ingested bowl after bowl, he spoke with Teuchi and Ayame. Hinata couldn't hear what they were saying but from the looks of it, Naruto was asking them something. A woman sitting next to Naruto seemed interested in whatever he was talking about and turned to face the boy.

----------

Inside Ichiraku's, Naruto had asked Teuchi and Ayame if they had seen a weird guy wearing a dark cloak with a specter hood in the village. Unfortunately the answer he got was the same as he had gotten every other time he had asked someone.

Teuchi shook his head, "I'm sorry Naruto I can't say that I've seen anyone like that lately, not that I have ever seen a person fitting that description."

Ayame placed a fresh bowl of ramen in front of Naruto, "Yeah, I'm sure my father and I would remember seeing someone like that."

Naruto sighed and began eating his ramen. A woman sitting on the stool next to him had heard his inquiry and turned to face him.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry but I couldn't help but overhear what you said. I think I've seen who you're looking for."

Naruto almost choked on his ramen. He managed to swallow it and looked up at the woman, "Really?! You saw him!?"

The woman nodded, "Yes, I believe so. That is unless there's more than one person that matches your description of him. I actually saw him on my way here, if you're lucky you might still be able to find him."

Naruto couldn't believe his luck. "Could you show me where he was?"

She nodded, "Of course, I'd be happy to."

The two left their money to pay for their respective meals and set out, Naruto following the woman. Hinata watched on and once they were a safe distance away she resumed following Naruto. She followed Naruto and the woman out of the village and into the forest nearby. She immediately began wondering what Naruto was doing out here and with a woman no less.

Hinata looked at the woman, she looked like she might be in her early twenties, had long dark hair, and was wearing a blue kimono. Other than that, Hinata couldn't tell much else, she was too far away and was behind them. She felt a wave of jealousy, this woman, whoever she was, was leading Naruto out into the middle of nowhere. Hinata's thoughts began to run wild. Who was this strange woman? Where was she taking Naruto? Was she some sick pervert who planned on trying to take advantage of_ her_ Naruto-kun!?

Hinata shook her head, banishing the thoughts that clouded her mind. There was no way that was what the case. Her imagination was just getting the better of her. She looked back up at the two people she was following and found that they had stopped in a small clearing. She crept closer and took a hiding place behind a tree, peeking out and watching them.

In the clearing the woman turned to face Naruto, "Right about here ought to do it."

Naruto looked around confused, "So you saw him around here?"

The woman giggled, "Actually he's still here."

"What!? Where?!"

The woman smiled, "I'm right here Naruto."

The woman was enveloped in a puff of dark smoke. When the smoke cleared, Twisted was standing there in her place. Naruto balked at the man, he had been using a transformation jutsu the whole time!? Why hadn't he thought of that!?

"What the!? Why were you disguising yourself as a woman?! What are you some kind of pervert!?"

Twisted crossed his arms, "This is coming from the boy who invented the sexy jutsu." He chuckled, "Oh yes that's right you have to use that on Hinata during the next task. That is, after you finish this one of course."

"Forget it! I'm not doing anything on your stupid list anymore!"

"Oh really? Well I say you are, that is unless you want your deepest secrets revealed to the entire village."

Naruto wasn't fazed by the threat, "Yeah right! You don't have anything on me! You're bluffing!"

Twisted pulled something out of his sleeve and held it out for Naruto to see. "Then what do you call this?"

"W-What the?! Where did you get this picture of me!?"

Twisted put the picture away, "Now that would be telling, wouldn't it? And it's not the only one I have. There are several other pictures of you, all as humiliating as this one. So I suggest you get to work and finish the list. I'll even be generous and triple the payment to compensate for blackmailing you."

Naruto was really mad, but he had no choice but to comply. He had his reputation as a ninja on the line now.

"Fine!"

"Good, now get to work, you're doing horrible with this current task. You're supposed to be stalking Hinata, not the other way around!"

Naruto tilled his head in confusion, "Huh?"

Twisted pointed to where Hinata was hiding. She had seen the whole thing, even though she hadn't heard a word of their conversation. When she had seen who the woman really was she had become worried. She had no idea who this person was, but she didn't like him…or her. She couldn't tell with the person's face hidden by the specter hood. Her first instinct had been to rush to Naruto's side to help him is needed. But instead she had opted to wait and see what happened. And now it looked like she had been caught.

Suddenly the figure threw a smoke bomb against the ground between him/her and Naruto. A huge amount of smoke engulfed the area, reaching all the way to where Hinata was. Before she could make a move, an orange blur sped past her and back to the village. Realizing it was Naruto she went after him, worried.

Back in the clearing the smoke dissipated, the real naruto standing there, coughing. Twisted had used the transformation jutsu to disguise himself as Naruto, using the smoke bomb for cover and had run off with the sole purpose of leading Hinata away. Naruto hesitated a moment, but then went about his task even though he didn't want to.

Meanwhile Hinata had reached the village gates and had also lost track of Naruto. She tried to think of the most logical place to start searching for him. Knowing that the training grounds were nearby, she made a beeline for them.

Naruto had caught up to Hinata quickly and set a considerable distance between them to avoid being caught. He followed her to the training grounds and watched as she looked around for a short while and then she set off again. This time she had gone to Ichiraku's. She took a quick peek inside and then ran off again.

Naruto kept following her as she went to the weapon's shop, the academy, and the convenience store just down the street from where Naruto lived. Naruto began to get suspicious. Everywhere that Hinata was going to were places he went on a near daily basis. He knew that she must be looking for him given the fact she had run off after Twisted, thinking that man had actually been him. But how the heck did Hinata know Naruto went to all these places? The Academy, the training grounds and Ichiraku's were all obvious places he went to. But how did she know about the convenience store and weapons shop? There were a good deal of each in the village and the fact that she had gone to the ones he always went to was not a coincidence. Especially since Hinata hadn't looked in any other stores for him. He thought back to what Twisted had said about her stalking him. Did Hinata stalk him? Come to think of it he did always seem to have the uneasy feeling he was being watched. Had it been Hinata this whole time?

Naruto shook his head, dispersing his suspicious thoughts. He knew Hinata, and he knew she wasn't like that. She probably only knew about the store he went to because she had probably been around at one point or another in time and had seen him shopping in them. Yeah, that made sense. He noticed Hinata was on the move again and stealthily followed her. This time her destination was his apartment. Nothing suspicious about that, a lot of his friends knew where he lived. So it would be easy for Hinata to know about that.

Hinata knocked on the door and obviously got no answer. She knocked again and the result was the same. It was what she did next that shocked Naruto. She lifted up a floorboard and took out his spare key. He kept it there after he had discovered that the floorboard was loose. He _knew_ that there was no way Hinata could have known about that because he had never told anyone about it. It wasn't like he had anything valuable in his apartment, but he still didn't want anyone to be able to just walk in when he wasn't home. There was no doubt about it, Hinata was a stalker.

He watched Hinata go into his apartment and then, after waiting a second, went in after her.

Inside Naruto's apartment she had went straight to searching for any evidence that the blonde was around or at least had been here recently. She knew that there wasn't much point in trying to find him if he hadn't answered when she knocked, but she thought that maybe he hadn't answered because he was mad at her. After all she had been caught spying on him.

She was about to check his room when someone grabbed her by the shoulder. She turned around and found herself face to face with Naruto. He didn't look to happy to see her and she could understand why.

"Hinata! What the heck are you doing here!?"

The sound of his angry voice made her feel ashamed of herself. She knew that the best thing to do now was tell him the truth.

"N-Naruto-kun, I'm sorry! B-but I saw you with that strange person and then you ran off. I…I was worried."

Naruto's face softened a tiny bit. But that didn't change the fact he was mad at her.

"Don't worry about it Hinata. But what I really want to know is have you been stalking me?"

Hinata felt a surge of panic, but managed to control it. She looked down at the floor, and nodded meekly.

"I-I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I…I know its wrong, but ever since the academy I…"

"WHAT!? You've been stalking me since we were in the academy!?"

Once again Hinata nodded meekly after hesitating for but a moment. Naruto looked at her in complete disbelief. He had thought that Hinata had only been stalking him since he started doing that damn list for Twisted. But now she was telling him that she had doing it long before that. He just didn't know how to feel about any of this.

"Man Hinata, that's just plain creepy."

His words cut her deep; she felt her eyes grow moist with potential tears. She stuttered out one last apology before pushing past him and running out of the apartment.

Naruto watched as she left. The second he had seen the tears forming in her eyes he had felt an ache in his gut. He didn't know why, but he felt like a total jerk. For the first time since he had begun working for Twisted, he hoped that Neji or Sakura, or anyone would suddenly show up and hit him. But no one did, and that oddly enough made him feel worse.

TBC

Okay, sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I had to struggle through my final exams and then got caught up in babysitting my niece. I'm going to be starting my summer job again so it may be a while before I put up the next chapter. I'll try to work on it asap.


	7. Chapter 6

Okay, so I understand that some of you see my fic as being mean to Hinata. But please keep in mind that the whole point of this story is to mean to her. I am NOT doing it because I dislike Hinata. She is my favorite kunoichi in the series and in my top 3 favorite ninja from the series. I assure you that I will make it up to her in the sequel. Until then just try to grin and bare it.

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

Chapter 6)

The following morning, Naruto's guilty feeling had grown and was driving him insane. He really felt bad for upsetting Hinata like that. He hadn't meant to get so mad, but he had been completely caught off guard by the fact that she had been stalking him ever since they were in the academy.

He had to make it up to her. He would find her, apologize to her and do something nice for her. Maybe he could train with her again and teach her something that she didn't already know. Yeah that could work. But what should he teach her? The Rasengan? No, that would take too long. Something simple and that she could learn quick and easy. As he went through a mental checklist of the few jutsu he knew he suddenly remembered his next task involved him using the sexy jutsu on Hinata. Maybe he could turn this task into something nice for Hinata. After all, this task was probably doomed to fail anyway. If anything he was bound to get hit for it instead of it actually upsetting or embarrassing Hinata. She had seen the jutsu before and he knew that it didn't really affect her.

Naruto grinned at his plan. This way he could complete the task and do something nice for Hinata as well. And the best part was that Twisted would be happy so long as he did the task. He never told Naruto that he had to do them all successfully. The only tricky part would be getting Hinata to go along with it. Thankfully she didn't seem the type to hold a grudge or anything like that. It was settled, he was going to teach Hinata the sexy jutsu, among other things.

Not even bothering to eat breakfast Naruto bolted out his front door and went straight for the Hyuga estate. It was still early so he could catch her before she went anywhere. He made it there in a matter of a few minutes and ran up to the front doors, knocking as loudly as possible.

Roughly two minutes later, Neji Hyuga answered the door. A bead of sweat ran down Naruto's face as he recalled his last encounter with the older boy. He _really_ hoped that Neji was over the whole skunk thing. But then again he might want to be concerned with more recent events. Neji was very protective of Hinata, especially with all the things Naruto had been doing to her. There was no doubt in Naruto's mind that Neji somehow knew about what happened in the past couple of days. The dark glare Neji was giving him only further confirmed his thoughts.

_'Man Neji looks mad. I better explain myself before I end up back _there_ again.'_

The image of the dumpster that Neji had thrown Naruto in during his first two tasks, flashed in Naruto's mind. He wanted to avoid being tossed into that thing again. He only prayed that Neji would let him explain.

"Neji, before you do or say anything to me, I just want to let you know that the only reason that I'm here is so I can apologize to Hinata-chan! That's all I swear!"

Neji stared at the blonde for a moment, questioning his words. Coming to the conclusion that Naruto was telling the truth he opted to give the boy a chance.

"I'll go get Hinata-sama. Don't move from that spot."

Neji shut the front door and went to Hinata's room. Hinata was still asleep and Neji had to wake her. He gently shook her shoulder.

"Hinata-sama. Hinata-sama."

Hinata was roused from her slumber and let out a small yawn. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up.

"What is it Neji-Nii-san?

"Naruto's at the door. He wants to speak with you. He says he wants to apologize."

Hinata hesitated but went down to greet the object of her affections. When she opened the door and said hello to Naruto, she left the boy gaping. Naruto had never really _looked_ at Hinata before, but now he was seeing her for what felt like the first time. Since she had just woken up she was still in her pajamas; they were lavender and had white lilies on them. She had a little bed head and needless to say she looked very cute.

A light blush crept onto Naruto's cheeks as his eyes absorbed the beauty before him. How the heck had he not noticed how cute Hinata was? She was easily a match for Sakura in looks, but she was a lot nicer. This sudden revelation only made Naruto feel worse for yelling at her before and quickly went to the reason he had come to see her in the first place.

"Hey Hinata-chan. Um, listen I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for yelling at you and calling you creepy. I feel really bad about it. I understand if you're still upset with me."

Hinata blushed at his sincerity. She wasn't upset with him. She had been upset with herself for her making him mad. But having him apologize to her when she had been the one at fault made her heart soar.

The silence between them was broken when Naruto's stomach let out a loud growl, protesting at its own emptiness. Naruto chuckled a bit and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Hinata just smiled at him.

"Um, w-would you like to join us for breakfast Naruto-kun?"

"Huh? Oh! Sure. Does this mean that you forgive me?"

Hinata nodded. Naruto hugged her, overcome with joy.

"You're the best Hinata-chan!"

He ended the hug not even three seconds after he gave it to her. He had held her pretty tight and noticed that Hinata's chest had been pressing against his. That's when Naruto learned that girls (or at least Hinata in this case) didn't wear their bras to bed. After a minute of awkward silence and blushing for both genin, Hinata showed him into the dining room. He took a seat next to Neji and Hinata ran back to her room to get changed.

After Hinata got back, she, Naruto and Neji all ate a quick breakfast. While eating Naruto told Hinata about his idea to teach her some jutsu. Hinata happily accepted the offer and Neji said he'd accompany them, wanting to keep an eye on Naruto. They set off for the training ground that Naruto's team used, since it was usually barren of it's normal occupants. Neji went to the side and trained by himself as Naruto began Hinata's lessons.

"Okay Hinata, this first jutsu I'm gonna show you is really useful. The shadow clone jutsu."

"B-but isn't that a jonin level technique?"

"Yeah, but I mastered it in one day and so can you!"

He then explained how to perform the jutsu with astonishing detail. Hinata hung onto every word he said and watched him do the jutsu, creating twenty shadow clones. Hinata tried it out a few times, having difficulty with it and barely managing to create a true shadow clone on her fourth try. Naruto nodded in approval as he watched her progress.

"Okay, now that you've got a feel for it, try to do more than one clone."

"Um, o-okay. S-shadow clone jutsu!"

Three Hinata shadow clones appeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto smiled and gave Hinata a thumbs up.

"Alright! You did it Hinata-chan! Now I'm going to show you the next jutsu. One of my favorites!"

Naruto called Neji over to help with the demonstration. Neji reluctantly stopped his training and walked over to them. The sooner he did this the sooner he could resume his training. Naruto told Neji to stand still for a moment while he gave Hinata a demonstration of the next jutsu.

"Okay Hinata, this jutsu works great as a diversion as well as a method of rendering you're enemy stunned. It should be easy for you since you're already a girl."

Neji suddenly realized what Naruto had in mind "You can't be serious…"

"Sexy Jutsu!!"

Naruto transformed into his girl form, completely nude with clouds covering certain areas from view. The girl Naruto winked seductively and blew Neji a kiss. Neji had a small amount of blood trickle from his nose and Hinata blushed red enough to put a cherry to shame.

Neji recovered and was soon fuming, "Naruto you idiot! I refuse to take part in this any longer! As if anyone would actually want to learn _that _ridiculous jutsu!"

Neji left in a huff, deciding to join his team at their training ground instead. Naruto shook it off and went back to Hinata's lessons.

"Okay now I'm gonna show you what happens when you combine those two jutsu."

"C-combine them?!"

He nodded, "Yep, just watch. First Shadow clone jutsu!" An army of fifty Naruto's appeared, surrounding Hinata. "Then transform!" All of the Naruto's turned into their girl forms, each of them naked with clouds surrounding their nude bodies. This was far too much for poor Hinata to take and she got a massive nosebleed and passed out. Naruto canceled his jutsus, leaving just him and the now unconscious Hinata.

It took a full ten minutes for Hinata to regain consciousness. She found herself lying in Naruto's arms, with him looking down at her with concern.

"Are you okay Hinata?"

Hinata was a little dizzy from the blood loss she had endured, but nodded. Naruto felt a wave of relief pass through him. With all the time he had been spending around Hinata he had become more and more worried each time she would pass out over something. It seemed to be occurring quite a bit recently. Of course he had a good theory to why she had fainted this time.

"Sorry about that Hinata, I didn't think that the harem jutsu would really have an affect on you. I never would have guessed that you liked girls that way."

Hinata blushed at his not so keen observation. It hadn't been that there were a bunch of naked girls around her that caused the reaction. It had been because there had been a bunch of naked girl _Naruto's. _She would have explained but she couldn't bring herself to say it. Besides, he'd still think that it meant she liked girls.

Unknown to both of them, Ino had overheard the whole conversation from when Hinata regained consciousness. Sakura had asked her to find Naruto because Tsunade wanted to see him. Sakura would have gotten him, but she was swamped with all the paperwork she was helping Tsunade with. So she had gone looking for Naruto, naturally knowing that the boy would be training and found him. But she had also found Hinata and had heard Naruto's comment on her liking girls.

Thankfully neither of the other genin had noticed her presence…yet. So instead of hiding and risking them seeing her and having them accuse her of spying on them, she backtracked a bit and walked into the area as though she had only just arrived.

She approached the other two, although she kept an eye on Hinata, a sudden wave of paranoia making her think that the Hyuga girl might try something.

She hid her suspicions behind a gentle smile as she waved at them, "Hey Naruto, Hinata."

Naruto turned to greet her, "Hey Ino, what are you doing here?"

"Sakura asked me to find you. Tsunade-sama is assigning you a mission."

"It better not be another D-rank. I want a _real_ mission for once."

Ino led them back to the Hokage's office; Hinata came along at Naruto's invitation. He hoped Tsunade would let her go with him on his mission. That way they could finish their training, although Hinata didn't seem too enthusiastic about it. When they got there, Ino went off by herself while Naruto and Hinata went straight to see Lady Tsunade. The mission, to Naruto's delight, was to escort a feudal lord's son back to the land of tea. Tsunade allowed Hinata to go along seeing that her Byakugan could be helpful and had them go with Kakashi as squad leader. After gathering supplies, the three ninja met with the feudal lord's son and they set off. The mission would take a total of five days, provided that everything went well.

By the time they had left, Ino had found Sakura and told her what she had heard, although she did exaggerate a little. Rumors began to spread and by the time Naruto and Hinata returned from their mission, almost the entire village heard about it.

----------

During the mission, Naruto had taught Hinata ways to use the Shadow clone jutsu to gain the edge in a fight. Of course since Hinata's fighting style was different that his she would have to find her own way to do it. She didn't bother to learn the sexy or harem jutsus, because there was no way she could ever bring herself to actually use them in any situation.

Once they got back inside the village, Kakashi went to give the mission report to Tsunade. Naruto ran to Ichiraku's for some ramen, leaving Hinata by herself. It was still early in the day and she wanted to just walk around for a while. Maybe visit some of her friends. As she made her way down the street, she passed by a few girls. She recognized them from when she was in the academy. They were all genin like her, but she didn't socialize with them often. She could her them whispering to each other as she walked by and could have sworn she heard one of them say her name. She looked over at them and they immediately shut up, one of them even looked at her in disgust. They walked away, ignoring her. Hinata thought it best to mind her own business and kept walking.

A few minutes later she found herself in front of the Yamanaka family's flower shop. Hinata loved going into the shop every now and then and just browsing. She looked in the front window at the displays. One thing about she really liked about coming here was that there was always a new flower arrangement in the front window.

Meanwhile, inside the shop Ino saw Hinata at the front window from her spot behind the counter. She immediately panicked. She, being the one to start the rumors, believed in them completely. She felt uneasy about having Hinata so close to her, even if it the girl wasn't looking directly at her. But how could she be sure that Hinata wasn't looking at her? The girl had the Byakugan. She could be using it to look through Ino's clothes this very minute for all she knew. Hinata went to the door; she was going to come into the shop.

Ino had to think fast, she had five minutes before the end of her shift and a girl that liked other girls, and was capable of peeping on those girls at any time she wished, was about to walk into the shop. There was no doubt in Ino's mind that the first thing Hinata would do was come over to say hi. She really didn't feel comfortable enough around Hinata now that she thought she was a lesbian, but she didn't want to make it obvious that she felt that way around Hinata. The girl might take it as a sign that Ino liked her. What Ino needed was a subtle way to leave the room until her shift was over.

Like Ino thought, Hinata was coming over to the counter. Thinking quickly Ino waved at her, "Hi Hinata!" At the same time she inconspicuously knocked a planter that was on the counter to the floor, resulting in a big mess.

"Crap! I'll be right back I need to repot this."

She quickly cleaned up the spilt dirt and carrier the plant into the back room where she placed it into a new pot with fresh potting soil. Once done she brought it back out to the shop and put it back on the counter. Her shift was over now and thankfully she had plans so she could leave without looking suspicious.

"I'll see you later Hinata, I need to go to do some training. Feel free to look around the shop and if you need help my mom will be out in a second to watch the counter. Bye!"

She sped out the door before Hinata could say a thing. As she left she bumped into Sakura. She didn't even give her pink haired friend/rival a second glance as she hurried off. Sakura stopped for a second to watch as Ino took off. Was it just her imagination or had Ino looked like she was running from someone? She did look a bit unsettled. She shrugged it off and went into the shop. She, like Hinata, loved to just go to the flower shop every now and then to just look around.

Once inside she saw the reason for Ino's hurry: Hinata. Sakura mentally sighed as she put together what must have happened. She knew that Hinata liked to come to the shop too and guessed that when she had come in, Ino had made up some excuse to leave just to avoid being around her. It would make sense; Ino had been totally freaked out when she had first told her about hearing Hinata's like of girls.

She would talk to Ino about it later, the girl was making too big a deal out of this. She'd talk to Hinata about it first. She looked a little upset, probably something to do with Ino.

"Hey Hinata, how are you?"

"Oh, h-hello Sakura. Um, I-I'm fine and you?"

"Can't complain. Do you know what's up with Ino-pig? She seemed to be in a hurry."

"I…I don't know. I-I think she might be mad with me."

That caught Sakura's attention, "Why do you say that? What happened?"

"I…I came in to the shop and wanted to ask her if she would like to go out for some tea, but she rushed out before I could ask her. T-there was something about the way she just ran off. L-like she was trying to get away from me."

Now things made more sense to Sakura. Hinata felt hurt that Ino had left not long after she had come in to ask her out. She could understand that Ino wasn't too crazy with Hinata being gay, but she could have at least spared the poor girl's feelings.

"Well Hinata, I'm sure that Ino was just late for something important. I doubt that she's mad with you."

Hinata smiled, "Y-you're right. I-I'm probably just imagining things. Um, w-would you like to join me for some tea, since Ino is busy?"

Now normally this would seem like an innocent request by a friend to hang out. But due to Sakura thinking Hinata liked girls, she took it as an invitation for a date.

_'Why is she asking me out? I thought she liked Ino since she had come here to ask her in the first place. I better let her down easy. I don't want to upset her like Ino did.'_

"Thanks Hinata, but I just don't like you that way. I just don't want to do anything that could ruin our friendship. I hope you understand." She turned to leave, "I gotta go; I'm on break from my training with Lady Tsunade and need to get back. I'll see you later."

She left, thinking that she had done a good job in trying not to hurt Hinata's feelings. Little did she know that she had only left the poor girl very confused instead. Hinata left the shop and walked around for a while, she found herself near the training grounds and let herself get lost in thought. Her friends, at least the ones who were girls, were acting odd and she couldn't figure out why.

Hinata was forced from her thought by the feel of something hard and jagged hitting her in the shoulder. She let out a small cry of pain and turned around looking for the cause of her sudden discomfort. She found it to be a rock that someone had thrown at her, catching her off guard when she was lost in thought. The person who had thrown the rock was one of the girls from earlier, the one who had looked at her in disgust. She had a similar look on her face and threw another rock at Hinata.

"Freak! Drop dead!"

Hinata dodged the second rock with ease and tried to reason with the girl.

"Please stop! Why are you doing this?"

The girl scoffed, "Why shouldn't I do it? People like you are disgusting and wrong. You need to be put in your place, freak."

No sooner did those words leave the girl's mouth than a kunai flew out of nowhere and embedded itself in the ground just centimeters from the girl's foot. The thrower of the weapon was none other than TenTen, who had seen what was happening and came to Hinata's defense.

"Consider that your only warning. And if anyone here is disgusting and needs to be put in there place it's you, you close minded little brat. Now get lost before I decide to take you seriously." TenTen turned to face Hinata, "Are you okay Hinata?"

While TenTen was checking to see if Hinata was hurt, the girl picked up yet another rock and threw it, this time she aimed for TenTen. The weapons mistress caught the impromptu projectile with ease and threw it back at her, following it up with some shuriken. The girl dodged the rock and barely escaped being hit by the shuriken which ended up hitting a tree behind her. Not wanting to press her luck, the girl ran off before TenTen had a chance to attack her again.

TenTen spat in the direction the girl ran in, "Stupid bitch. I mean seriously, what idiot tries to throw rocks at a ninja?" She returned her attention to Hinata, "Now like I

was asking before I was so rudely interrupted, are you alright Hinata?"

She gave a small nod, "Y-yes, I'm fine TenTen. W-why was that girl being so mean to me? I…I don't even know her."

"Don't worry about it; I doubt she'll try anything again. But if she does, let me know and I'll set her straight. It's a good thing I was looking for you; otherwise I might not have seen her harassing you like that."

"Y-you were looking for me?"

TenTen blushed, "Yeah, I was hoping to ask you something. Would you like to go out and maybe get something to eat? I know this place that makes great dango."

"T-that sounds nice, I'd love to."

Hinata was relieved that TenTen wasn't acting weird like Ino or Sakura. She was starting to think there was something wrong with her girl friends.

TenTen sighed in relief, "Thanks Hinata, it really means a lot to me that you want to go. To tell the truth I've always thought you were cute but never said anything because I thought you only liked boys. But then I heard about you liking girls and I just had to try to ask you out, but I was still really nervous that you might say no. I'm glad you're giving me a chance Hinata."

Scratch that, TenTen _was_ acting weird. Hinata never thought she would hear the girl say anything like that to her. She stood speechless as her brain tried to process what was going on. Suddenly Ino and Sakura's odd behavior made sense. They had thought that she was a lesbian. She had a lot of explaining to do to get out of this mess.

"B-but TenTen I don't like girls, this is a misunderstanding."

"What? What do you mean?"

Hinata explained about Naruto training her and her reaction when he had done the harem jutsu. Hinata didn't seem to know how the rumors had started, but she had a pretty good idea. Neji had told her about the things Naruto had been doing and if she was right, then he was probably the one who started the rumors. She'd need to tell Neji. She walked Hinata home since she was headed that way and once there asked for Neji. The boy was in the middle of training with Hiashi and seemed very irked to have been interrupted. However the second she told him that Naruto was the one responsible for the rumors and about the girl that had harassed Hinata because of said rumors, he was more than eager to take a break.

Together Neji and TenTen went straight for Naruto's house. They found the boy as he was about to leave, he needed to stock up on more instant ramen. When he saw them, he knew that he was in for it. He was getting pretty good at reading Neji's glares by this point. TenTen grabbed Naruto by his collar and pushed him against the wall. She was pretty mad with him, not only for causing Hinata so much trouble, but because he had also made her look like a fool. She had gotten her hopes up because of this rumor only for them to be crushed in the end. She directed all her anger at the boy.

"I hope you have a good explanation for what you did to Hinata, not that it's going to help you."

Naruto tried to remain calm; all he had to do was explain why he was doing any of the things he had done. Wait, he couldn't. Twisted had that damn picture and he'd show it to everyone if he didn't do as told. It wasn't that Naruto cared about his own reputation. He hadn't cared about that at all, especially as he became more and more sick of working for Twisted.

The picture wasn't just of him. Hinata was in it too. It was from when he had gone with Hinata's team to search for the Bikochu beetle. In the picture, a naked Hinata was training in the water while Naruto peeked on from the bushes. Of course back then he hadn't known it was Hinata, but that didn't change the fact that if Twisted showed that picture off to the whole village, everyone would see Hinata butt naked. He didn't want to be responsible for that. So it was either do as Twisted said and upset Hinata, or disobey and let Hinata be humiliated. Naruto didn't know what to do, all he knew was that whoever Twisted is, he's a real jerk.

Naruto let his gaze fall to the floor. "I can't explain, so go ahead and do your worst."

TenTen smiled, "Gladly." She pulled out a flail, from where no one knows. But it was painfully obvious she planned on using it on Naruto. But before she could do anything, Neji placed his hand on her shoulder.

"TenTen wait, I agree that Naruto should pay for what he's done but I think that may be a little extreme."

"Well, what do you have in mind?"

"Naruto started this mess, so he'll finish it. He's going to go around the village and tell everyone what happened. But if he tries anything…"

TenTen smirked again and held up her flail.

"That's still a bit much. Try something less lethal."

She pouted and switched the flail with a set of nun-chucks. Neji approved of the weapon and they escorted Naruto around the village to put an end to the rumors.

TBC.

Sorry for the wait, I worked a long weekend and was too tired to write or update anything. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long.


	8. Chapter 7

I'm back with the next chapter. Not sure how good this is compared to the others. Feedback with your opinions would be very much appreciated.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 7)

Naruto had gotten back to his home at roughly eleven at night. Neji and TenTen had dragged him to all of the people that Ino had told about the rumors, as well as Ino herself. Fortunately Ino had told only old acquaintances from the academy and those girls were very talkative. There was no doubt that they would have already spread the word or would at least do it the next day. Unfortunately, when Sakura heard about it she had nearly maimed him.

So now a very tired Naruto collapsed onto his bed. Not bothering to change into his pajamas he went to sleep.

The following morning Naruto woke up depressed for the first time in his life. He really didn't want to get out of bed this morning. Things just seemed to be getting worse with each task. He looked at the list on his wall and saw what his next task was.

7)-Tell her she looks like she gained weight and then ask if it's because she's pregnant.

It looked simple enough. But then again he had said the same thing about the third task where all he had to do was squirt her with a water gun. Hopefully this one would go better. He was pretty sure that the reason the water gun thing had gone wrong was because he had gotten overconfident.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a loud growl from his stomach. He remembered that he hadn't eaten last night, a rare occurrence. Suddenly struck with an idea, he changed into some clean clothes and ran out the door. Going to the Hyuga estate was probably a bad idea after the previous task and he didn't want to meet her at her team's training area. He didn't think that would work out too well. No, he'd have to find her somewhere on her way to meet her team.

He found her just as she was about to enter the training grounds. He ran after her.

"Hey Hinata-chan! Wait up!"

She stopped, but seemed hesitant to wait for him. He caught up to her before she could keep walking though.

"Hi Hinata, um listen, I'm really sorry about the rumor thing. TenTen told me about that girl and…I never meant for someone to treat you like that Hinata. I'm sorry, please don't hate me."

Hinata stared at him for a second, almost as though she were questioning his intentions, and then spoke up.

"I…I don't h-hate you Naruto-kun. I-I just wish I knew why you were doing these things to me."

Naruto's head hung in shame, "I wish it was that easy Hinata-chan but I just can't tell you. I want to, I really do. But I…I just can't okay? Please let me make it up to you. After you're done training today let me take you out to eat. It's the least I could do after all you've been through."

Once again Hinata hesitated but accepted his offer. He seemed so sincere with his apology she couldn't see why she shouldn't go with him. They agreed to meet outside Ichiraku's once she was done with training for the day. She went to meet with her team and Naruto decided to go and see if there was a quick mission he could do in the meantime.

Tsunade was shocked to hear Naruto asking for an easy D-rank mission. She gave him a mission helping a little old woman who lived a half an hour's walking distance from the village. The woman grew medicinal herbs and needed help removing weeds from the garden. Naruto accepted with no complaints, something that also shocked Tsunade.

Five hours later Naruto returned to the village dirty and sweaty. The herb garden had been much bigger than he had thought. He went back to Tsunade and collected his payment for the mission. It wasn't much but he really didn't care, he had to go and wait for Hinata.

When he got to Ichiraku's he was surprised to find her already waiting there for him. Apparently her training had been cut short that day due to Kurenai being called away for a mission. She went to take a seat inside Ichiraku's but Naruto stopped her.

"We don't have to eat here Hinata-chan; we can go to any place in the village."

"Oh, um o-okay. C-could we have barbeque again? I…I really liked it the last time we went there."

He smiled and took her hand, "Sure. Let's go!" He led her to the restaurant holding her hand the entire way. Hinata blushed the whole time but it faded down to a mild rosy color in her cheeks by the time they arrived. They got a table and waited for someone to come over and serve them. Naruto told Hinata she could have anything she wanted and could have as much as she wanted. He had saved up all the money he had earned for the many d-rank missions Tsunade had sent him on after he had been caught in the women's bath so he could pay for everything.

They made their order and after a short wait their food arrived. They ate with little conversation, the only words being exchanged were that of Naruto insisting that Hinata eat more and her politely declining. In the end Naruto made sure that Hinata had gotten the better part of the meal, the young girl being more than full by the time they left the restaurant.

As they were leaving they bumped into Ino, Shikamaru and Choji who were going into the restaurant to eat. Asuma, like Kurenai, had also been called away on a mission and left his team the money to go and eat after training. They would have gone in already but the restaurant did not allow outside food and Choji was in the middle of a bag of chips that he refused to stop eating. So they had to wait for the portly genin to finish so they could go inside.

Naruto paid them no mind, walking right past them and trying to see if Hinata wanted to go anywhere else.

"Are you sure you don't want to go and have dessert somewhere Hinata-chan? Maybe get some ice cream or something?"

"N-no thank you Naruto-kun, I don't think I could eat another bite."

"Are you sure? It really means a lot to me that you have enough to eat. I mean…" he lowered his voice to a whisper, "you are eating for two now aren't you?"

Hinata stopped dead in her tracks, "W-what…what do you mean?"

Naruto kept his voice low, not wanting the other genin to hear, "You look like you might have put on some weight, I thought it was because you were pregnant."

Hinata was speechless. Naruto was grateful for that. He had been afraid she might have freaked out at his statement, drawing unwanted attention. However, once again luck proved to be against him as some else had heard him; it was Choji. Why only Choji? Because Shikamaru was daydreaming while looking up at the clouds and Ino was nagging Choji to either put his chips away or to hurry up and finish them so they could enter the restaurant. But Choji, while trying to ignore Ino, had managed to overhear Naruto who wasn't being as quiet as he thought he was.

Upon hearing Naruto's comment Choji began to choke on his chips. He managed to get them down and turned to gawk at the orange clad boy.

"You got Hinata pregnant!?!"

A number of things happened after that. Hinata did a full body blush, Shikamaru snapped out of his daydreams, Ino shut up and Naruto was having a near panic attack. You can't blame the blonde boy, he may be dense but he knew all to well what would come from more rumors of Hinata spreading, especially rumors about him getting her pregnant. Thankfully no one else was around to hear Choji's exclamation. So all Naruto had to do was clear things up with the other genin. It would be easy enough; all he had to say was that the whole thing was a simple misunderstanding.

However before Naruto could say a word in his defense, Ino spoke up, voicing her disbelief, "That's impossible! Naruto can barely talk to a girl, there's no way that he could know how to do anything like _that_. Plus there's no way Hinata would even let him do something like that with the way he's been treating her lately!"

Choji turned to her, "You never know Ino. Hinata is a pretty nice girl, maybe she forgave him."

"Yeah but she isn't the type of girl who would just go and let him get her pregnant like that!"

Choji rolled his eyes, "Man you're fickle. Just yesterday you were too afraid to use the bathroom because you thought Hinata might be spying on you."

Ino blushed, "Shut up! I made a mistake and jumped to conclusions okay!?"

While his teammates were bickering, Shikamaru being the genius he was came up with a simple solution to the current situation. But first he needed to get everyone's attention.

"Ino, Choji, SHUT UP!!!"

The other four genin stared at the normally calm and relaxed boy as if he had grown a second head. Shikamaru had even surprised himself; he didn't know he could be that loud.

"Uh, sorry about that. Anyway if Hinata _is_ pregnant, then all she needs to do to find out is to get checked at the hospital."

They all agreed that it was a good idea, Naruto especially since he wanted to clear this mess up before it got worse. Shikamaru escorted them to the hospital, leaving Ino and Choji to eat. Once at the hospital Shikamaru explained to the nurse at the front desk what was going on. The nurse brought them to an examination room and left telling them someone would be along shortly.

Five minutes later Tsunade herself, with Sakura came in. She had been training Sakura when she heard about Hinata's possible pregnancy and brought her along so she could watch and learn how to do this type of check up. Also hearing that Naruto was the one who was responsible she insisted on checking the Hyuga girl herself. The first thing the two kunoichi did when they entered they room was cast a glare at Naruto.

Sakura advanced on him and grabbed him by his shirt collar, "Naruto you are really in for it this time!" She raised her fist to strike him but was stopped when her mentor grabbed her wrist.

"Sakura don't bother, we can deal with Naruto later. First, we have work to do." She turned her attention to the two boys in the room. "Shikamaru you're free to leave, but you Naruto. I want you to wait outside because you and I are going to have a long talk about this, regardless of whether or not Hinata is in fact pregnant."

The boys left the room, Shikamaru would have gone to meet up with his teammates but felt it would be too much trouble, so instead he and Naruto took a seat on the floor. With them gone Tsunade focused on the task at hand.

"Don't worry Hinata this will be nice and quick. And just to let you know I sent someone to inform your father about this. I felt it would be best that he knew. I expect he should be here soon enough."

Just as Tsunade thought, Hiashi Hyuga arrived at the hospital by the time Tsunade and Sakura finished Hinata's examination. Neji had come with him, and the two made their way to the examination room just as Hinata was leaving it. Tsunade noticed the two and went over to greet them.

"Hiashi, you're just in time. The results were negative, Hinata isn't pregnant."

Hinata's father looked somewhat relieved, "Well, that is a relief. It's far too soon for me to be a grandfather. I'm still finding it hard to believe what's going on." He cast a glare at his eldest child. "You and I will have a very long discussion on this matter Hinata."

Hinata looked down at the floor, not daring to speak up against her father. He was clearly not in the mood to listen to excuses at the moment. Naruto saw this and opted to stand up for her, by taking the blame.

He stood up, "Don't be mad at her, I'm the one who started all this."

Hiashi turned his attention to the boy, "You mean _you're_ the reason she's here right now?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, the whole thing was my idea. But it's not what you think…"

Neji stepped forward, on the verge of hurting Naruto severely. "We don't want you're excuses! You can't explain your way out of this Naruto! You've done nothing but harass Hinata-sama lately and I'm getting sick of it!"

Hiashi placed his hand on his nephew's shoulder, "Neji, calm yourself."

Neji managed to calm himself down, "I'm sorry Hiashi-sama, but if you knew what he's done you would be just as angry with him as I am."

"What exactly do you mean? What is it that you know?"

Neji told Hiashi about everything that Naruto had been doing to Hinata. Or at least the things he knew of. The leader of the Hyuga clan did not seem pleased with any of it.

"Neji, why didn't you tell me about this sooner?"

Neji hung his head and stared at the floor, "I'm sorry Hiashi-sama, but Hinata-sama begged me to stay quiet about it."

Hiashi sighed in frustration, "Neji take Hinata home and wait for me there, I'm going to talk to the both of you about all of this then."

Neji said nothing in response. He only nodded and brought Hinata back to the Hyuga estate. Once they were out of earshot Hiashi went over to Naruto.

"As for you, I don't have any say in whom my daughter chooses as friends, but I will not just stand idly by and let her run around with any boy she fancies. Especially ones that take advantage of her and treats her the way you have. Stay away from her _OR ELSE!"_

Naruto gulped and nodded shakily, showing he understood him. Hiashi took his leave, bowing and thanking Tsunade as he did so.

Now that the Hyugas had left, Tsunade took the opportunity to give Naruto the lecture she had promised him.

"Naruto you should be ashamed of yourself! I never thought that I would ever to talk to you about something like this! What were you thinking? What would you have done if you _had_ gotten Hinata pregnant? Do you even think you're ready for that kind of responsibility?"

Naruto said the only thing he could, the truth. "But grandma Tsunade, I was only joking. I asked her is she was pregnant earlier to tease her a little, that's all! I don't even know how girl's become pregnant!"

Tsunade and Sakura gawked at him and Shikamaru slapped his hand to his forehead, muttering "you can't be serious." under his breath.

Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose, "Well I can't say that I'm surprised. I suppose I might as well explain it to you."

She brought Naruto into the examination room so she could start to tell him about the birds and the bees. Sakura went in as well, not wanting to miss this. As for Shikamaru, he felt that this was just too good to keep to himself. Choji and Ino would love to hear this.

A short while later, Naruto left the hospital to head home. The talk had left him a little more educated about the creation of new life and had also mentally scarred him a bit. Tsunade had shown him pictures in her medical books throughout the lecture and Naruto didn't know if he'd be able to look at a girl the same way ever again. He tried to shake it off and entered his apartment where he was met with a surprise visitor.

Jiraiya was inside the apartment and was sitting on the couch. Normally Naruto would have been happy to see the old perv but he wasn't in the best of moods at the moment. This did not go unnoticed by Jiraiya who knew about the cause of Naruto's mood. He had been eating at a table adjacent to Ino and Choji's when Shikamaru came in to tell them about Naruto receiving 'the talk'. This caught Jiraiya's interest and he went straight to Naruto's place to wait for him to arrive.

The toad hermit got up from his seat, "Hey Naruto I heard Tsunade told you about the birds and the bees."

"The what?"

"You know, where babies come from."

"Oh, that. Yeah Grandma Tsunade told me. What about it?"

"Knowing Tsunade she probably left some detail out since you're still so young." The old man approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "So that's why I'm going to tell you the full version."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock; he really didn't want to have to sit and listen to _that_ again, especially if Jiraiya was going to be the one telling it. But the toad sage didn't give him a say in the matter and sat him down. And for the second time that night Naruto was given 'the talk' albeit a more interesting version of it. By the time Jiraiya finished and took his leave, Naruto knew one thing. He'd definitely never be able to look at a girl the same way ever again.

TBC.

Well, not my best work but at least it's finally done. Gonna start the next chapter asap. Hopefully my job won't hinder its progress too much.


	9. Chapter 8

Sorry for the long wait. I got sick and it took me nearly a week to get better. Then I had to get past some writer's block from not having written anything for a while and that was followed up by being really busy at work leaving me little free time. Anyway here's the next chapter. I rather like how it turned out.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 8)

Naruto woke to a noise coming from his kitchen. Thinking there was an intruder he got up and snuck over to the door, peeking out. There was someone in the kitchen alright and it was the last person in the world he wanted to see. It was Twisted. He was sitting in a chair and reading a book that Naruto was all too familiar with. It was the same one that Kakashi was always reading, Icha Icha Paradise. The cloaked figure acknowledged that Naruto was awake, but kept his gaze turned toward his reading.

"Naruto, good to see you're awake. There's a lot of work ahead of you and its best you get started right away."

Naruto ignored him and went to the cabinet. He took out a cup of instant ramen and started to boil some water. While he was waiting for that he grabbed a carton of milk that was sitting on the table and took a sip.

Twisted looked up from the book, "I wouldn't drink that. It was sitting on the table when I came in and the carton says the expiration date for the milk was three days ago."

Naruto spat out the milk and gagged. He ran to the sink and rinsed his mouth with tap water. Now having rid his mouth of the taste of rancid milk, he sat down and waited for the water to start boiling and continued to ignore other person in the room. He, as a result of both Tsunade's and Jiraiya's talks, had some trouble sleeping the previous night. This was evident in the circles under his eyes, which Twisted noticed very easily.

"Rough night huh? I suppose it can't be helped. You must've had some interesting dreams."

Naruto finally gave up ignoring him, "What makes you say that?"

"Well, as you know I've been watching you and I am very well aware of you're encounters with Tsunade and Jiraiya. However I feel that while they both did a good job explaining the facts to you that they didn't really go very far into the application of such knowledge."

Naruto had a good idea where this was going, and he didn't like it. "No! Stop right there! I don't want to hear 'the talk' again! I know how babies are made now and I also know a lot of other things I didn't need to know! So I don't need you or anyone else to tell me any more!"

"Calm down I was only going to say that Tsunade's version is more appropriate considering the subject, but Jiraiya's however may prove more beneficial in a relationship, if you know what I mean."

Naruto let his head fall and bang against the table, letting out a groan. He really wasn't in the mood for this.

"Why are you even here? Haven't you caused me and Hinata enough trouble for one lifetime?"

"Hmmm, no I don't think so. As for the reason I'm here, well let's just say I want to help you with the last few tasks. Due to your meeting with Hiashi I feel it's only appropriate that I lend you a hand."

Naruto lifted his head up from the table, "You're actually gonna help me?"

"That's right, now hurry up and eat your ramen. Your…I mean _our_ task today is to give out copies of an embarrassing photo of Hinata to the whole village."

Naruto saw opportunity with this and desperately grabbed at it, trying to act calm and relaxed.

"Yeah, that one sounds like fun. Hey, you know what would be a really good photo to use? That one where Hinata is naked at the waterfall! I bet she'll be more embarrassed than ever if we use that one! Quick, let me have it so I can go and make copies to pass out to the village."

Twisted shook his head, "Nice try kid, but I'm not about to hand over the very item I'm blackmailing you with." He took a picture out from his cloak, "_This_ is the photo we'll be using. I think it's kind of cute."

He placed the photo on the table and slid it over to Naruto. The blonde genin picked it up and looked at it. It was a picture of Hinata sleeping in her bed. Her pajamas were slipping off and her underwear was showing. If one looked closely enough, they could see that it was red lingerie. The very same lingerie that Naruto had given her. Naruto blushed and looked up to give Twisted a questioning glance. Where the heck did he get these photos from anyway? Probably better not to know.

Twisted put his book away and pulled out a medium sixed box, big enough to hold a few average sized scrolls. Inside the box were copies of the photo Twisted had taken. He handed the box to Naruto along with a map of the village.

"There should be enough copies in there for your share of the work. On the map I've marked the locations you are to distribute the photos as well as how many copies to distribute in said locations. I'll be taking the Hyuga compound since you might want to stay away from there for now."

Naruto was glad to have Twisted helping him with that part at least. He had learned a valuable lesson the previous night. Hinata's father was _scary_. He would want to avoid him for a while. Things might actually go smoothly for once. Once his ramen was ready he inhaled it and got ready.

Meanwhile, Hinata was sitting in her room thinking of her favorite blonde. His behavior lately had been really bugging her, but it was the fact that he seemed to be focusing solely on her that really got her attention. Having watched him constantly since their days in the academy, she knew that he acted out to get attention. So if he was focusing on her a lot, did that mean that he wanted attention from her? Her thoughts went back to what Kurenai had told her back when this all started.

----------

_"Well Hinata, if anything I'd say that Naruto is picking on you. But that may not necessarily be a bad thing. Sometimes boys pick on girls they like."_

_Hinata blushed, "N-Naruto-kun likes me!?"_

_Kurenai nodded, "That could very well be the case. He's probably doing these things as a means of getting your attention, Hinata." _

----------

It was possible, definitely possible. Naruto may very well like her and was seeking her attention by picking on her. It sort of made sense, maybe she could talk to him about it. Then again she had a hard enough time socializing with him normally. How did she expect herself to go and ask him if he _liked _her?

Hinata was snapped out of her thoughts when something caught her eye. There was something lying on her bed that she was positive wasn't there a moment ago. She cautiously went over and picked it up, discovering it was only a photo. However, upon looking at said photo her face flushed red.

Hinata just couldn't believe her eyes. Where did this photo come from and who took it? She looked on the other side and found something was written there:

_Glad you liked my gift, _

_Naruto_

Naruto? Naruto was the one who had left her this picture? Hinata wasn't quite sure of how to react to this. Naruto had snuck into her room when she was sleeping and took a picture of her. It was all too much for her to absorb at once. Naruto…had come into her room in the dead of night…when she had been fast asleep…and had taken a picture of her. Hinata's thoughts began to run wild. Did he watch her in her sleep? How often had he done this before? … What else had he done when he was here!? Hinata became overwhelmed by her own imagination and passed out. Before she hit the floor, a shadowy figure came out and caught her. It was Twisted, he had been hiding right under Hinata's nose the entire time. He couldn't help himself, he _had_ to watch Hinata's reaction when she found the picture.

With his sick mind satisfied for the moment, Twisted set Hinata down on her bed and then proceeded with his part of the task. Transforming into Hinata, he made quick work of traveling through the entirety of the Hyuga estate and leaving a copy of the photo in each and every room, in plain sight. After all, who would suspect Hinata of doing anything? He made sure to leave a _special_ copy on the desk in Hiashi's private study and then left, leaving no trace behind.

Naruto on the other hand needed to put more effort into the task. Not only did he need to cover the rest of the village, but he was trying to do it without anyone noticing him. He was dead set on avoiding any kind of punishment that may result from this task. Hopefully he'd succeed. He was due for a break after his bad luck streak. So far he had covered the guard stations all around the village. Thankfully he had managed to distract the guards at each one with a combination of the shadow clone and transformation jutsus. While the guards were occupied by his diversions he had left one of the pictures at each station and left as quickly as possible.

He checked the map and tried to figure out where he'd go next. He opted for the most difficult area just to get it out of the way, the business district. If he could pull that off without being caught, then he was pretty confident he could do the rest of the village no sweat.

A few hours later, Naruto had finished his task and headed for home. He had gotten the brilliant idea to use some shadow clones to help speed things up. He didn't use too many to avoid suspicion, but just enough to cover the whole village and finish up the task. He felt like things had finally gone right for him since he had started the list of tasks for Twisted. And now he was down to the last two, which he would be getting help with.

Naruto entered his apartment where he found Twisted waiting for him. The cloaked man was back to his reading and pretty much dead to the world. For once he was kinda happy to see the guy, he had been a big help for this task. However, things were not as well as poor Naruto believed them to be. When he got back, Twisted looked up from his book to address him.

"Hey kid, you might want to lay low for a while."

Naruto's good mood died with that statement, "What? Why? Did something go wrong?"

"Not really, I was expecting this to happen."

Naruto wasn't sure if he wanted to know what he meant, but asked anyway. "Expect what to happen?"

Twisted looked back at his book, "Well I thought that there may be certain individuals who wouldn't be too happy with this and I was right. It would seem that Kurenai and Neji are on their way here to confront you about this."

"Wait what!? Why are they coming here?! How did they know it was me!?"

"I'm not sure how Kurenai knows, but I'm fairly sure that Neji was sent by Hiashi. Like I said, you might want to lay low for a while. I think they're almost here."

Naruto didn't need any further incentive. He high tailed it out of there as fast as his legs could carry him. Twisted made note of the direction he was heading and then went back to his book. A few minutes later he sensed someone coming and quickly transformed into Kakashi and resumed reading. When Neji and Kurenai showed up he gave them a quick glance to acknowledge their arrival.

Neji and Kurenai were both caught off guard by finding Kakashi in Naruto's apartment, but didn't let it keep them from what they came here for.

Kurenai approached her fellow jonin, "Kakashi what are you doing here?"

"I came here to have a little chat with Naruto about those photos he was scattering across the village. When he came back and saw me here he ran off. I didn't bother to go after him, I had a feeling I wasn't the only one who would be looking for him and from the looks of it I was right."

Neji stepped forward, in a foul mood, "Where did he go?!"

_Kakashi_ turned a page in his book, "It looked like he was heading for the Hokage monument."

Neji ran off, Kurenai ready to follow. She hesitated for a second before she left.

"Are you sure you don't want to go after him? He is your student after all."

"No, I'd rather talk to him alone. Besides, it's your student in all those pictures. You can talk to him first."

Kurenai shook her head. She knew that the only reason _Kakashi_ wasn't going was because he was obviously consumed by his book. She could swear that he was brainwashed by that thing. Not bothering to ask again she set off. She wanted to make sure she got there to talk to Naruto before Neji killed him.

End of chapter…..Psyche!

I know that this chapter isn't as long as the others, so I'm throwing in some bonus content! I have no doubt that some of you wanted to see the reactions to the photos, so I threw them together, not only of Neji and Kurenai's reactions, but of some of the other Naruto character's as well. Hope you like!

_**Kakashi's Reaction**_**.**

Kakashi Hatake walked down the street with his face buried in his book as usual. He had the day off and had been doing nothing but roaming around Konoha and catching up on is reading. As he walked and read he noticed a few people gathered near a fence and staring at something. He looked up from his book and saw that there were some more people further down, also staring at the fence. Growing curious he went to the nearest group to see what they were looking at. When he got there the people had already left. He found that there were staring at a photo of Hinata Hyuga that had been placed there. He removed the photo and took a better look at it. After a moment's thought he decided to hold onto it and folded it in half. He needed a new bookmark after losing his old one and placed it at the end of the chapter he was currently reading. With that done he resumed his walk and returned himself in his book.

_**Iruka's Reaction**_

Iruka took a seat at his desk in the classroom. He had just brought the academy students outside to do some Taijutsu training and left them under the care of another Chunin who taught at the academy. He was going to use the peace and quiet to grade some tests. He steadily graded them one by one, frowning at some of them, like Konohamaru's. He could swear that kid was getting the same test scores as Naruto when he went to the academy. He left a note on the test letting Konohamaru know he what he did wrong on some of the questions and put it in the pile of graded tests.

As he reached for the next one he found a photo lying on top of it. He figured it must have somehow got mixed in with the tests when he collected them. He looked at the photo and blushed. Having taught Hinata when she was at the academy he never would have expected to see something like _this._ He got up and tore the picture to pieces, disposing of it in the trash. He didn't need to let anyone see this. As he went to sit back down he noticed something lying on one of the students' desks. He discovered it to be copy of the photo he had just found. He looked around the classroom and saw even more copies, three on each row of desks. Iruka made quick work of collecting them and getting rid of them. He didn't know how or why the photos were there, he was just glad to have disposed of them before any of his students saw them.

He sat back down and was about to relax when a sudden thought came up. What about the other classrooms!?

_**Tenten's Reaction**_

Tenten was in her favorite weapon shop, restocking her kunai and shuriken. She was paying at the counter when she noticed something lying in the trash. Seeing it was a photo she picked it up and looked at it, blushing the second she saw what it was a photo of. Seeing that the girl at the counter was still counting her money she put the photo in her ninja tool pouch. She planned on keeping it for her own enjoyment.

_**Lee and Gai's Reactions**_

Gai was working up quite the sweat. He had challenged Lee to a timed race around the village and was awaiting his student's return. He had been passing the time as he waited for his student by doing push ups. He was about to do his three-hundredth one when Lee came running up, waving his arms ecstatically.

"Gai-sensei! Gai-sensei!"

Gai got up and greeted his student. "Lee, you finished five minutes later than your best time. I'm disappointed, what took you so long?"

Lee gave his sensei a quick bow, "I am sorry Gai-sensei but I was distracted when I came across the most unusual thing."

Gai raised one of his overly thick eyebrows, "And just what was it you found that was so unusual Lee?"

Lee reached into his ninja tool pouch and pulled out a photo. "It was this Gai-sensei. It is a photo of Hinata and there were copies of it all over the village."

Gai took the photo and looked at it. He then gasped and dropped it as though it had just burst into flames.

"Lee! Please tell me that you weren't looking at this!"

Lee looked at his sensei in confusion. "But I did Gai-sensei. Why? What is wrong?"

Gai pointed at the photo on the ground accusingly, "Lee this photo is indecent and unyouthful! You have tainted your eyes by looking at it!" He pulled out a small spray bottle from his ninja tool pouch, "Thankfully for us I have the eye soap. Hold still Lee!"

Lee did as told and allowed Gai to spray the soap into his eyes. The second it made contact he cringed and his eyes began to water, trying to get rid of the soap. Lee, being the loyal student he was, took it with enthusiasm.

"The burning is love!"

Gai smiled, glad to have cleansed his student of the 'indecency' he had seen. But then he realized that he had also looked at the photo and quickly sprayed himself with the eye soap. His reaction to the self induced treatment was exactly like his student's. Together the two of them waited for the stinging sensation in their eyes to fade so they could resume training. The 'indecent' photo was disposed of.

_**Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru's Reactions**_

__Ino leaned on the counter in her family's flower shop. I had been incredibly slow today and she had nothing to do. The only person that had been in since her shift started was some girl with blonde hair tied up in twin ponytails. She had looked at a potted plant and then just left. Ino sighed and guessed she would check all the plants and flowers to make sure they didn't need to be watered or something.

She went to check the potted plant that girl had been looking at. Sometimes the customers were careless and occasionally touched the plants and may or may not have done something to damage them. She found she was right to check there first when she saw something stuck in the soil. She couldn't believe this, that girl had obviously done it. She grabbed the foreign object and pulled it out, finding that it was a photo.

Ino blushed when she looked at the photo. Why in the world had that girl left a photo of Hinata (and a rather embarrassing one at that) in a potted plant!? Ino tried to make sense of it when she heard the door open. She turned to see her teammates coming into the shop.

As to be expected of them, Shikamaru had a lazy/bored look on his face and Choji was inhaling a bag of chips. The chubby genin greeted her with a smile while Shikamaru looked around completely indifferent. Ino quickly hid the photo behind her back, not wanting them to see her with it.

"Choji! Shikamaru! What are you guys doing here?"

Shikamaru had apparently spaced out, so Choji provided the answer.

"We were walking past here and decided to just come in and say hi. What're you hiding behind your back?"

Ino cursed silently in her mind, mad at herself for not just getting rid of the photo the second she found it. She kept her hand behind her back and feigned ignorance.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I-I'm not hiding anything."

She knew it wouldn't work, but maybe it would give her enough time to think of a way to discreetly get rid of the photo. Unfortunately for her, Choji walked over to her, trying to peek behind her back.

"Come on Ino, you can trust us, we're your teammates. Just let me see."

Ino turned and backed away from the Akamichi boy. He followed her and she kept backing away, bumping into the corner of a table, which dug into her leg.

"Ow!"

She dropped the photo which landed on the floor and skidded a bit. Choji picked it up and looked at it.

"No way. Shikamaru! Take a look at this!"

He tossed the photo like a shuriken, his lazy friend catching it between his index and middle fingers. Shikamaru looked at the photo and his eyes widened. He looked up at his female teammate with a questioning look.

"Ino…do you _like_ Hinata?"

Ino's face turned red with embarrassment. She glared at the lazy chunin with all her might.

"What?! No! Why would you ask that!? I like boys!"

Choji smiled at her, "It's okay Ino, we won't think any less of you because of this."

"What!? Didn't you just here me?! I said I like _boys!_"

Shikamaru sighed, not in the mood for this. "Ino calm down. Choji and I really don't have anything against you if you're into this kind of thing."

Ino couldn't take it any more. "I'm telling you I like boys and I'll prove it to you!"

Without warning she stormed over to Shikamaru and grabbed him. Shikamaru had no time to react before he felt Ino's lips press against his. Then just as suddenly as the kiss started, it was over. Shikamaru stared at Ino in total shock as did Choji, whose mouth hung open. Shikamaru collected himself and spoke up.

"Alright I believe you. But was the tongue necessary?"

_**Tsunade & Shizune's Reactions**_

Tsunade snapped awake. She had fallen asleep at her desk after her usual bottle of sake that morning. She rubbed her head and looked around her office. She groaned as she noticed that there was even more paper work than when she had first come in that morning. Knowing that if she procrastinated, _again_, it would only get worse. So she reluctantly started to work on it before it could overwhelm her; well overwhelm her more that it already was.

She started with the stack closest to her. She grabbed the form on top and took it down, accidentally knocking a smaller item that was on top of it. it was a picture and it fell behind Tsunade's desk, by her foot. She picked it up and looked at it. Seeing what it was, Tsunade planned to just throw it away. She had a _very_ good idea of how and why this was on her desk.

As she was about to throw the picture away Shizune slammed the door open, a stern look on her face. She came to wake up Tsunade as she had seen the woman when she was drinking earlier. She knew that after her sake, Tsunade usually took a nap and planned on giving her a rude awakening.

Tsunade was startled by Shizune's sudden entrance and dropped the picture. Shizune's glare softened when she saw that Tsunade was already awake and clearly trying to do her paperwork. She smiled sheepishly and scratched her cheek.

"Sorry about that Tsunade-sama. I thought you were out cold and came to wake you up. I didn't know you already were." She noticed the photo and picked it up before Tsunade could say anything.

As to be expected of Shizune, she freaked out when she saw the picture. "What in the world!? Why…why do you have something like this in your possession!?"

Tsunade sighed and took the photo from her, "Calm down Shizune. I found that on my desk when I was doing the paper work. And I have a feeling that Naruto is the one who did it."

"Oh? And just what has that knucklehead done now?"

Tsunade felt a headache coming on when she heard that voice. It was the last person she needed to see at the moment.

_**Jiraiya's Reaction**_

Jiraiya stood outside the window to Tsunade's office. He had come by to give a report on his latest mission. He immediately took notice of the photo in Tsunade's hand and got the wrong idea.

"Tsunade, I had no idea you were into that sort of thing! And after all those times you called _me_ a pervert."

Tsunade didn't let him say another word as she punched him with enough force to send him and a huge chuck of the wall flying across the village. Now having calmed herself through her act of violence she threw out the photo and left the office to find someone to fix the damage she had done to the wall. She bumped into Izumo and Kotetsu, both of whom blushed the second they saw her.

"Oh good I need to ask you two a favor. Could you fix the wall in my office? I need to get some fresh air."

The two male ninja nodded, still blushing heavily at her. She wondered what was wrong with them but shook it off. She needed to get more sake.

_**Kotetsu & Izumo's Reactions**_

_-Earlier_-

Kotetsu and Izumo were on duty at the village gates. They were also both bored as hell. It had been a very slow day with hardly anyone going into or out of the village.

Izumo was spacing out, waiting for something, anything to happen. He couldn't stand guard duty at the gates. It was just so boring.

The sound of splashing snapped him back to reality. There was a small river near the gate and sometimes kids swam in it. it was also Jiraiya's favorite _research _spot when there were cute girls around. Izumo took a few steps outside the gate to see who was in the river. What he saw made his jaw drop. He waved over at Kotetsu, signaling him to come over. When he did, he reacted the same way Izumo did and one could hardly blame him.

Over in the river, Tsunade was swimming; she was wearing a very skimpy blue bikini that looked like it barely fit her. Izumo and Kotetsu could hardly believe their eyes. The two of them snuck closer and hid behind some bushes to watch the Hokage swim. After a minute she sank below the water. They waited for her to surface, but she never did. They were beginning to worry when they heard her voice behind them.

"What are you boys looking at?"

Their worry was quickly replaced by fear when they turned to find Tsunade right behind them. The two male ninja gawked at their Hokage, completely unsure of what to say or do. They knew that they should be afraid, but Tsunade didn't look angry. They were caught between running for their lives, or just staring at Tsunade, who was still in her bikini and dripping wet.

Tsunade noticed the attention she was receiving and giggled, further shocking the two men in front of her. She struck a sexy pose and winked at the two of them.

"Do you like it? I just got this bikini and to be honest I could use a man's opinion. So what do you think?"

Kotetsu and Izumo could do nothing but stare at her with their jaws dropped. Izumo's eyes were as wide as dinner plates and Kotetsu had a minor nose bleed. Tsunade took their reactions as a sign that they liked her new bikini and giggled at them again.

"I'm glad you approve of it. Now I need to be getting back to my office so I'd appreciate it if you two kept it quiet that I snuck out for a bit, I'll make it worth your while. Stop by my office when you're done here and the three of us can have some fun."

She gave them another wink and left in a puff of smoke. Kotetsu and Izumo's minds were filled with suggestive images at Tsunade's invitation. Kotetsu's nosebleed grew to full force and Izumo's nose spouted one of its own. The massive blood loss caused both ninja to black out for a few minutes.

A short distance off, hidden in the bushes was Naruto. He was laughing his head off at the two older men. He had to distract them so he could place the photo at their station so he created a shadow clone which used the transformation jutsu to turn into the bikini clad Tsunade. The original had been watching since the point where _Tsunade_ had caught the two spying on her. Naruto watched as Kotetsu and Izumo came to and went back to their station and talking to each other, no doubt about what had just occurred.

Izumo found the photo at the station and picked it up. He took one look at it and then ripped it apart in disgust. Apparently he and Kotetsu preferred older women since they didn't react the way Naruto thought they would. The blonde boy shrugged and went back to the task at hand.

_**Sakura's Reaction**_

_-Back in Tsunade's office-_

Kotetsu and Izumo grumbled as they started to repair the hole in the wall. Needless to say, this wasn't what they had been expecting when they had been told to drop by Tsunade's office for some _fun._

While they were working Sakura came in, carrying a stack of papers to add to Tsunade's already immense pile of paperwork. She set it down on the table, some of it slipping off the top of the stack and into the trash. Sakura kneeled down to get it, finding the photo Tsunade had thrown out. Thinking it went with the paperwork she looked at it so she could see if she could figure out where it belonged in the fallen papers.

The pinkette's face lit up when she realized what kind of picture it was. She knew there was no way it belonged with the paperwork, which left it to being something that Tsunade had in her possession, or at least did until it had been thrown out. Sakura's mind filled with random thoughts of why Tsunade would have such a thing. Her imagination ran wild as she came to the conclusion that her mentor may very well be attracted to young girls.

She shook her head, banishing the ridiculous thought. There was no way that was the case. Then again, Sakura did recall Tsunade had insisted on performing her most recent physical which had included the Hokage checking her for signs of breast cancer. Sakura's imagination went wild again as she returned to her original idea of Tsunade liking young women. She left the office, her mind a raging storm of mixed thoughts and emotions.

_**Shino & Kiba's Reactions**_

Meanwhile, Shino and Kiba were waiting outside their team's training grounds. They only needed for Kurenai to show up so they could start their training, Hinata had been confined to her room and was only to leave for a mission or for special training she was receiving from her father in place of her normal training. Akamaru was running around the area, sniffing the trees and bushes.

Shino was standing quietly, patiently awaiting the arrival of Kurenai. Kiba on the other hand was going nuts. It was just way to quiet for him. Normally he would talk with Hinata, but she wasn't going to be showing up so that was out of the question. He had tried to start a conversation with the insect user but had only received one word answers, if anything at all in response. He hoped his sensei showed up soon or he was afraid he'd go crazy.

Thankfully for the Inuzuka boy the eerie silence was broken when he heard Akamaru bark. Apparently the little guy had found something and was bringing it to his master. Kiba smiled at his loyal partner and best friend as he came running over, holding something in his mouth.

"What'cha find Akamaru?"

Kiba kneeled down and took the object from Akamaru's mouth. He found to be a photo…a photo of Hinata. Kiba's eyes widened and a blush rose in his cheeks as he looked at the photo of his female teammate. Kiba turned to Shino and held out the photo.

"You might want to take a look at this."

Shino looked at it, his facial expression remaining the same but a light blush crept up on his cheeks. He quickly guessed why Kiba had decided to show it to him.

"You don't think Naruto has anything to do with this, do you?"

Kiba nodded, "Yeah I do. You know how he's been acting lately. How do we know that he isn't behind this?"

Shino gave the photo back to Kiba, "I think we should go and talk to him before we make any assumptions."

Kiba nodded again in agreement and then looked at the photo a second time. "Y'know Hinata's pretty cute when she's asleep."

The two boys were just about to leave to find Naruto, when they were stopped by the arrival of their sensei. She saw the two of them getting ready to take off and quickly ran up to them.

"Where are you two going?"

They both stopped and turned to greet their sensei. Not wanting her to get the wrong idea they told her about Akamaru fining the photo and how hey thought Naruto was the one who took it. Kurenai believed them and said that she'd talk to Naruto while they trained. She left them instructions on what they were going to be doing that day for training and then went looking for Naruto.

_**Neji's Reaction.**_

Neji was meditating in his room. Or at least he was trying to. He was still in a bad mood from the previous night. He was relieved to find out that Hinata wasn't pregnant with Naruto's child, but still infuriated at the thought of it. Of all the things he would have expected from Naruto that was definitely not one of them. He made a promise to himself and to Hiashi to keep an eye on the Hinata from now on, lest she should try to see Naruto again.

He sensed movement near the door. He noticed that someone had slipped something underneath it and into his room. He got up and went to see what it was. Picking the item up he discovered it was a picture…a picture of Hinata.

Neji blushed as he noticed just what kind of picture it was. And he had a good hunch who took it too. He needed to show this to Hiashi right away. He left his room and went looking for his uncle straight away. He knew that the best place to look first would be Hiashi's private study. Neji got there as quickly as possible and entered, not bothering to knock. He arrived just in time to witness Hiashi slamming his fists on his desk, clearly outraged.

"The nerve of that boy!"

Looks like he already knew what was going on.

_**Hiashi Hyuga's Reaction**_

Hiashi Hyuga was fuming. He had just come from a meeting with the Hyuga elders, who once again were on his case on Hinata not being suitable for the position of future Hyuga clan leader. They had caught wind of her encounter with Naruto that had ended up with her recent _check-up_. They had blamed Hiashi for the whole thing, claiming him a failure for having such a shameless and weak daughter. It had taken all his willpower not to lunge at the old fools and strike them down. He was trying his best to both raise Hinata properly and make sure she turned out to be a splendid kunoichi. He didn't like to be so hard on her, but he couldn't think of any other way.

He had felt a swell of pride as he heard of Hinata's progress and knew that she was going to be a fine clan leader. So when the elders had said what they did, he had felt a wave of anger. What did they know anyway? They were just a group of fossils that only cared about keeping the Hyuga clan in power. He had returned from the meeting in a foul mood and headed toward his study for some peace and quiet.

However, as you may have already guessed, he had a surprise waiting for him on hi desk. He had been shocked enough to find the photo on his desk, but then he found that there was writing on the back of it. Writing which read:

_You said I couldn't see her anymore, but I didn't let that stop me. I took this when you were asleep last night to prove it. _

Hiashi slammed his fists against his desk, seeing red with rage.

"The nerve of that boy!"

He took a deep breath to calm himself. He turned to find his nephew in the doorway, also holding a photo of Hinata. It didn't take long for him to guess why.

Having enough on his plate already, Hiashi had Neji go out to find Naruto. He wanted his brought to the Hokage's office where Hiashi planned on speaking with Tsunade about the matter. Neji left immediately, running into Kurenai along the way. They arrived at Naruto's apartment only to find Kakashi there. Thankfully the copy ninja pointed them in the direction Naruto went and the two set off in search of him.

TBC.

Okay so I hope that the extra content makes up for the chapter being short and for it taking so long. Now that summer is finally here I seem to have a more difficult time writing since I can't find a quiet and comfortable place to sit down and write. I'll try not to take so long with the next one.


	10. Chapter 9

Alright, I got the next chapter finished.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 9)

Naruto had to hide out in the shelters built into the Hokage monument for a few days until the heat died down. Kurenai had given up after a few hours and left, opting to talk to Naruto the next time she saw him. Neji had kept the search up, but with no luck. Even with his Byakugan he couldn't find the younger boy. What he didn't know was that _Kakashi_ had misinformed them. Naruto had run off in the opposite direction of the Hokage monument and had only gone there to hide out after it was safe to do so. It had all been Twisted's idea. He knew that Kurenai and Neji probably wouldn't look there again too soon and he made sure to bring Naruto food and other supplies for his temporary stay.

On the fourth day Twisted let Naruto know that he could come back to his apartment, but should still lay low for a while. Fortunately the next task was perfect for just that. Naruto and Twisted were currently sitting at the kitchen table going over it.

"It's actually very simple Naruto. Since you'll be disguised as Hinata, you should be able to do this task with no problems."

The blonde genin nodded, understanding his part fully. "Okay, but what are you going to do?"

"Well, we can't have Hinata around while you're out disguised as her. So I'm just going to relocate her here and keep her detained until you return."

"Wait you aren't going to hurt her are you!?"

Twisted shook his head, "I give you my word I will not harm a hair on her head."

Naruto felt relieved. He may have had no choice in having to work for the man, but he couldn't help but question his motives. What the heck did this guy want anyway and why was he targeting Hinata? He definitely got some sick enjoyment out of all of this, but what did Hinata ever do to deserve what he was putting her through? Maybe it was time for some answers.

Unfortunately his opportunity was lost when he noticed that Twisted was getting up and heading for the door.

"Hey! Where are you going?!"

"Didn't you just hear me? I said we need to get started. Quick, you transform and get to work; I'll handle Hinata. And remember to do exactly what my instructions say."

With that he transformed into Naruto and vanished in a puff of smoke. Naruto grumbled over losing his chance to find out what Twisted wanted to get out of these tasks. Oh well, he'd talk to him first thing after this one was complete. Knowing he had to get started as well, Naruto set off for the Hyuga estate.

By the time Naruto had left, Twisted had already located Hinata. She had a mission that day and was headed to meet her team at the village gates. What she didn't know was that, thanks to Twisted, she had been misinformed on the departure time. Her team wasn't supposed to leave for at least another couple of hours.

Still disguised as Naruto, Twisted crept into an alleyway just a little further ahead of where Hinata was. Just as she was passing by, he came out just enough so she could see him. Not wanting to draw any attention, Twisted kept his voice just above a whisper.

"Psst! Hey Hinata-chan! Over here!"

Hinata jumped at the sound of his voice. She turned to see him and as usual blushed. Instead of greeting him she looked away and kept walking. She had been hurt when she had found out that Naruto had spread all those copies of that embarrassing picture of her across the village. A part of her wanted to stop and talk to him, to try and make sense out of everything he had been doing lately. But she was beginning to not trust Naruto, and deep down she knew that giving him another chance would only be giving him another chance to hurt her.

Twisted could tell she wasn't going to make this easy. So he went straight for the kill by using Hinata's kind and gentle personality to his advantage.

"Hinata wait, don't go! Just give me a chance! I…I need you Hinata-chan."

Hinata felt a pang in her heart. She knew she should just walk away and not look back. But that part of her that desperately wanted to give Naruto another chance somehow won and she found herself walking over to him.

"W-what do you want N-naruto?"

_Naruto_ took her by the wrist and pulled her into the alleyway. It was between two tall buildings and was completely cast in the shadows. Twisted wrapped an arm around Hinata and held her close, using his free hand to caress her cheek, making her blush harder.

"Isn't this nice Hinata? Just you and me, alone…in the dark?" Hinata, both caught completely off guard by the sudden gesture and flustered at the body contact between her and Naruto, passed out. Twisted could hardly believe how effortless it had been to achieve his goal. _'Wow. That was easier than I thought it would be. Looks like all I have to do now is take her back to Naruto's.'_

Twisted melted into the shadows, taking Hinata with him. The two reappeared in Naruto's apartment, emerging from the closet. Twisted released the transformation and set Hinata down on Naruto's bed, removing her jacket first. He took a seat in the other room and pulled out his book to do a little reading.

Meanwhile, Naruto was just outside the front gates to the Hyuga estate and was currently disguised as Hinata. He had gone over the instructions Twisted had left him. Basically they were just telling him what pranks to pull on whom. He didn't like the idea of being told _what_ to do when it came to pranks, but at least this made it easier.

According to the instructions, his first prank targeted both Hiashi and Neji. Naruto had to keep himself from laughing at what he had to do. He couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces!

It didn't take him long to find the two Hyuga men. They were sparring in the courtyard, Hiashi instructing Neji as they did so. They noticed _Hinata's_ arrival and stopped. Now having their attention, Naruto made his move. In typical Hinata fashion he fiddled with his fingers and even worked in Hinata's stuttering.

"Um, F-father? M-may I speak with you? T-that is if…if you aren't too busy."

"Of course Hinata, but what are you doing here? Didn't you have a mission today?"

_Hinata _nodded, "Y-yes I do, but there was an issue concerning the client. S-so it was postponed to this afternoon."

"I see. Well what is it you want to say?"

"F-father I know that you've been upset with me lately and I'm sorry. I…I never meant to disappoint you."

Hiashi sighed, "Hinata to be honest I'm more disappointed with myself. I thought I had raised you better and I was just so…so shocked when I found out about you and that Uzumaki boy. But I am happy to hear you apologize. It means a lot to me that you've thought about what you did. Now, since you have some time I think it would be a good idea for you to join Neji and I in a little training."

_Hinata_ poked her index fingers together, "A-actually…um, I was wondering. W-would you like to see the new jutsu I perfected?"

Intrigued Hiashi said yes, not suspecting a thing. Naruto smiled and formed a quick hand seal for his favorite transformation jutsu.

"Sexy Jutsu!"

The next thing Hiashi knew, his daughter had transformed into a naked, twenty year old version of herself with only a few wisps of smoke hiding her private areas from view. The twenty year old Hinata gave Hiashi a wink and giggled.

"What do you think daddy? Seeing you're little girl all grown up?"

Hiashi, never having seen this coming, nearly had a stroke and Neji ended up with a nasty nosebleed. While the two of them were stunned, Naruto took the chance to make an escape.

As Naruto moved on to the next target, the real Hinata was just regaining consciousness. She sat up and found herself in Naruto's bed. It didn't take long for her to guess what had happened and she got up.

In the other room, Twisted sensed Hinata was awake and quickly went into the bathroom. He resumed his transformation into Naruto, but this time did it with no shirt on. Hinata came out of Naruto's room and Twisted poked his head out of the bathroom just enough for her to see he was shirtless.

"Hey, you're up. Wanna take a bath with me? I have a small tub but there should be plenty of room if you sit on my lap."

It took all of five seconds for Hinata's mind to register what she had just heard and then faint again. Twisted caught her before she hit the floor and put her back into Naruto's bed. That taken care of, Twisted went back into the other room and returned to his reading.

"That was fun; I hope she wakes up again soon."

Meanwhile Naruto had just set up everything for his next prank. There was a new bath house that had just opened and he had made a minor adjustment. Needing to hurry, Naruto rushed off to another bath house only a block away. One which he knew was frequented by Jiraiya

It didn't take long for him to find the old pervert. He was just about to enter the bath house for more of his 'research' when Naruto went up to him and _accidentally_ bumped into him, falling over as thought he had been knocked down.

Jiraiya helped _Hinata_ to her feet. "Sorry about that little lady, didn't see you there. Are you alright?"

_Hinata_ nodded, "Y-yes I'm fine. I…I didn't mean to bump into you, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"I guessed not since you were about to walk into the men's bath."

_Hinata's _face lit up with a blush "I-I…I was?!"

Jiraiya nodded, "Yup, probably a good thing we bumped into each other. Otherwise you might have found yourself in an uncomfortable position."

"I-I'm sorry. I just came from that new bath house that just opened and the women's side is where the men's side is here."

"I see, so why did you come here? Was there something wrong with the new bath house?"

_Hinata_ shook her head, "N-no, it's just that…that there were two women in the bath that started arguing over a man they liked and they ended up fighting."

"Ah, I understand completely. After all you wouldn't be able to enjoy the baths with something like that going on."

_Hinata _nodded and went into the women's side, apologizing again to Jiraiya for bumping into him. Once _she_ was out of sight, Jiraiya went to the new bath house. The old pervert smiled at the thought of the potential research ahead of him. Entering the men's side he quickly went to the fence that divided the bath in half and found a spot to spy through.

Much to his disappointment, there was no catfight taking place in the other side. However there was someone in the water. The steam from the bath made it a bit difficult to see, but Jiraiya could see that whoever it was had messy shoulder length hair and a horizontal scar on her face.

_'Odd, she looks familiar. But I definitely know I've never seen her before. I would definitely remember a beauty like her.'_

From behind him he heard a scream. He turned and found himself face to face with three women, all wearing nothing but bath towels. It didn't take long for the sannin to guess what was going on and thankfully he had enough experience in this matter to know to leave. Moving quickly, Jiraiya hopped the fence into the men's side.

Now on the right side the toad sage sighed in relief. He was glad he had gotten out of there before things got ugly. He was used to having women catch him while he did his research and was used to them usually hitting him. He still couldn't figure out how he ended up on the women's side when he knew he entered the men's side. What he didn't know was that the signs had been switched before he came in and then switched back after he had entered the baths.

_'Well whatever happened, at least I know which side is which now.' _ His eyes widened as he realized something, "Wait a minute…if this is the men's side…then who was I spying on!?!"

Turning to find the person he discovered he had been peeping on none other than Iruka Umino. The scarred chunin had not only seen Jiraiya come over from the women's side, but had obviously heard his outburst just now as well. The two men just stared at one another as an awkward silence passed between them.

Naruto would have loved to have stayed and watched what happened, but had to go to his next target. In addition to the instructions, Twisted had also given him a scroll which contained items to use for certain pranks. Taking out the scroll he removed a large brown envelope that he needed for his next prank. Now all he had to do was find Kakashi.

He found the silver haired jonin on his way to Tsunade's office. Naruto quickly walked into Kakashi's view, holding the envelope and looking around as though trying to find someone. Seeing Naruto, or rather _Hinata_, was in need of help, Kakashi went up to him.

"Something wrong Hinata?"

_Hinata _turned to face him as though she had only just noticed his presence. "Oh, h-hello Kakashi-sensei. I…I found something that belongs to Jiraiya-sama. I…I think he dropped it…t-the envelope says it's his latest manuscript."

Being very fond of Jiraiya's writings, Kakashi's interested was peaked by this bit of information. He had been wondering when the next book in the Icha Icha series would come out and now had a prime opportunity to be the first to see it.

He gave _Hinata_ a smile, although it was tough to know due to his mask, "His latest manuscript you say? Do you think it would be alright if I just took a peek?"

_Hinata_ shook her head, "I…I'm sorry sensei but I don't think Jiraiya-sama would like that. I-I'm just going to bring it to Tsunade-sama's office where he can find it."

"Well if you like I can do that for you Hinata. I'm on my way there to see Tsunade-sama anyway."

_Hinata _hesitated for a moment and then gave the envelope to Kakashi. _She _thanked him and left as Kakashi continued on his way to the Hokage's office. The copy nin arrived only to find that Tsunade wasn't there. He was about to leave the envelope on her desk when his curiosity got the better of him. He opened it and pulled out its contents.

However what he found in the envelope was not Jiraiya's latest manuscript. It was several embarrassing photos of Tsunade along with a blackmail note…that was signed from _him. _It didn't take long for Kakashi to put two and two together.

_'Naruto is behind this. He probably left this where Hinata could find it and knew she'd bring it to Tsunade. I better get rid of this before she comes back and sees it.'_

Almost as though on cue, Tsunade entered her office catching Kakashi with the blackmail in his hands. She easily guessed what the note was when she saw all the photos Kakashi had with him.

The jonin knew the odds of him getting out of this unscathed were slim to none, but he tried anyway. "I don't suppose telling you that I could explain is going to stop you from hitting me?"

He was answered by Tsunade's fist to his gut. Outside Naruto peeked in and had to suppress a laugh. This task was so much fun, he completely forgot that he was ruining Hinata's good name. He didn't waste any more time watching what happened next, he had a lot to get done.

Seeing as he was in the area, Naruto decided to prank Sakura next. He found her in a small room down the hall, reading some books. Naruto took out the scroll and pulled out the item for Sakura's prank. It was a photo of her in the public baths. She had a towel wrapped around her so you couldn't see anything but it still made Naruto blush. He considered asking Twisted for a copy of it, but thought better of it since Sakura would kill him if she ever found out about it.

The door to the room was open, but Naruto knocked anyway trying to act polite like Hinata would. Sakura looked up from what she was doing and smiled at _Hinata_.

"Hey Hinata, how are you?"

Once again Naruto was able to pull of Hinata's blush and stutter. "I-I'm fine Sakura-chan thank you. Um, i-if you aren't too busy I need to show you something."

Sakura closed the book she was reading, using a piece of scrap paper as a bookmark. "What's that Hinata?"

_Hinata_ handed over the photo to Sakura. The pinkette looked at it and her eyes widened in shock. She looked up at _Hinata_ questioningly.

Naruto fiddled with his fingers and looked anywhere but at Sakura. "I...I found that in Tsunade-sama's office. I-It was on her desk and she caught me looking at it. S-she said I could keep it because she has more of them."

Sakura tried to absorb what she had just heard but couldn't. Her mentor actually had pictures like this of her? She tried to convince herself that there was a reasonable explanation for it, but failed when she suddenly remembered something. She had another physical with Tsunade today!

Naruto watched as Sakura stared blankly into space, completely out of it. Thinking it best to leave Sakura to her thoughts, Naruto left for the exit. As he reached the front doors he saw Ino entering, as well as the opportunity to pull the prank for her. She seemed to be in a bad mood and Naruto decided to use that to start up a conversation.

"H-hello Ino-chan. H-how are you?"

Ino stopped and turned to face _Hinata_. "I'm okay I guess. Just a little annoyed since Shikamaru and Choji got to go on a mission with Asuma-sensei and I got left behind."

"W-well maybe that isn't so bad. A-at least you get the day off."

"Yeah, I guess your right. I was going to ask Tsunade-sama for a mission but now I think I'll just do what I want."

_Hinata_ poked her index fingers together, "U-um, if it's okay with you I was wondering if…if you'd like to go and get something to eat?"

Ino smiled, "Sure that sounds nice."

_Hinata_ smiled as well, only hers held a bit of mischievous intent in it. "A-and maybe afterwards we can take a nice hot bath and get to know each other a little better."

_Hinata _giggled and Ino gawked at her. She didn't know why but she had the feeling that _Hinata_ had more in mind than just a bath. She shook her head and cleared it of the ridiculous suspicions.

"Okay, I think that new bathhouse is open now so we can go there."

Hinata giggled and then, to Ino's complete shock, slapped her on the butt.

"Whatever you want cutie, I'm just going to go change into something more comfortable. I can't wait to be able to see your body without using the Byakugan for once."

Ino's brain was desperately trying to make sense out of what was happening. _Hinata_ had just done three things Ino didn't see coming. She had slapped her butt, admitted to using her Byakugan to spy on her and also clearly had been hitting on her.

In that one second Ino had witnessed the normally shy Hyuga go completely out of character and even speak without her normal stutter.

Ino gave up on trying to make sense of it. She had something more important to worry about. _Hinata_ had gotten her to agree to what she didn't know was a date and she wanted out.

"Um, Hinata? On second thought I don't think I'll be joining you today."

_Hinata_ turned to face her again and pouted, "Aw, but why Ino-chan? Don't you like me?"

"I-it's not that Hinata. I like you…but as a friend. Besides I like boys."

_Hinata_ gave the blonde a soft glare, "Well we'll just have to fix that won't we?" She walked up to Ino and whispered into her ear. "I've watched you long enough to know that the lock on your bedroom window is broken. So I just might visit you in the middle of the night so we can play…whether you want to or not."

_Hinata _backed away and left giving Ino a wink. "See you later Ino-chan!"

Ino could only stare dumbfounded as _Hinata_ left. She was frozen to the spot trying to convince herself that she was just having a very weird dream.

After leaving Ino to her thoughts, Naruto had to go somewhere quiet and release the transformation. He sat down and took a break, not used to keeping up a transformation for so long. He took out the instructions and went over them again. Since Asuma, Shikamaru and Choji weren't around he guessed he didn't have to worry about them. That just left Tenten, Lee, Gai, Kiba, Shino and Kurenai.

Tenten's prank looked the quickest and easiest one left so Naruto chose that one. Resuming his transformation he set off, finding the weapon's mistress training by herself at her team's training grounds. She was hurling countless shuriken and kunai at practice dummies and seemed completely focused on it. Naruto waited until she slowed to a stop and went to pick up her weapons before making his presence known.

Tenten noticed _Hinata _and smiled and waved, "Hi Hinata. How are you?"

_Hinata_ smiled back, "I-I'm fine Tenten, thank you. H-how are you today?"

"Fine, except that Gai-sensei and Lee went off on one of their teacher-student training sessions so I'm just training by myself, _again_."

"O-oh. W-well if you aren't too busy, m-may I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

_Hinata _fiddled with her fingers and looked down at the ground, "Um, d-do you remember that time you asked me out on a date? W-well I thought about it and I…I want to go with you…t-that is if you still want to."

Tenten's eyes lit up, "Really!? Of course I do! When do you want to go?"

"T-today if that's alright."

"Okay! I need to go shower and change clothes so I'll meet you in front of your place in half an hour!"

Tenten sped off, wanting to get ready as quickly as possible for the supposed date. The poor girl had no idea that when she went to the Hyuga estate she would be left waiting for Hinata, who wasn't going to show up. Naruto felt bad about doing this, but he knew that she'd get over it. On the plus side it looked like he could omit Gai and Lee's pranks too. That only left Kiba, Shino and Kurenai before he was done with the task.

Checking the instructions he saw he was to meet them at the village gates where they were meeting for a mission. He didn't know what time it was so he had to hurry and get there as quickly as possible. He arrived just in time to see Kiba joining Shino and Kurenai at the gates. Naruto slowed to a walk and tried his best to act like Hinata. He had to be extra careful; these were her teammates and sensei after all.

They took notice of _Hinata's_ arrival and waited for _her_ to join them. Kiba was about to raise his arm to wave hello when he stopped dead in his tracks. He sniffed the air for a second and then glared at Naruto.

"You're not Hinata! Where is she!?

Shino turned to glare as well, "Naruto, you haven't been up to anything have you?"

Naruto quickly panicked. He guessed that Kiba had figured out he wasn't Hinata by his smell, but he had no idea how Shino knew. It was like he could just tell. Knowing what was most likely going to happen, Naruto ran back to his apartment, shedding the transformation. The Inuzuka and Aburame were about to follow but were stopped by their sensei.

"No, you two stay here. I still want to talk to Naruto about what he did the other day. Hinata is probably on her way right now so wait for her. I'll be back in a moment."

The two boys complied with her request; Kiba somewhat more reluctant than Shino. Kurenai then went into pursuing Naruto all the way back to his apartment.

Naruto had gotten a good head start and made it home with his follower still a few minutes away. He entered and found Twisted who, for some reason, was peeking into his bedroom. The cloaked man saw Naruto was back and beckoned him over. Naruto went up to him and peeked into the bedroom, seeing that Hinata was in his bed looking like she had just woken up. Twisted held a finger up to his shrouded face, signaling for Naruto to keep quiet.

"Watch this."

Twisted transformed into Naruto and entered the room, the real Naruto keeping out of sight but still watching. Twisted walked up to Hinata and sat next to her on the bed. He smiled and took her hand.

"Hinata-chan, wanna make a baby?"

Hinata's face invented three new shades of red before she passed out. Twisted released the transformation and began to laugh, highly amused by his little joke.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of that. I've been doing this since you left. Last time I asked her to help me clean up around your apartment, but she had to wear a maid's outfit. She almost looked like she was going to do it, but then I added she couldn't wear underwear and she got all flustered and fainted!"

Twisted resumed laughing. Naruto glared at him, mad that he had been doing that. He let it slide since there was a more pressing matter to deal with.

"Yeah well if you're done I need your help. Hinata's team saw through my transformation and are on their way her right now!"

Twisted managed to calm down and stop laughing, "Don't worry I know just what to do."

Twisted got Hinata out of Naruto's room and gave her to him. Naruto hoisted her over his shoulder…only for Twisted to pull her pants down! Naruto gaped at the man in shock as he left the window. Naruto started to pull Hinata's pants back up when he heard someone gasp behind him.

Turning his head he found a very shocked and angry looking Kurenai. Naruto scrambled his mind to try and think of how to explain his way out of this one. Thankfully he didn't have to. A smoke bomb was thrown in the midst of all of this, allowing Twisted enough cover to help Naruto escape, leaving Hinata on the couch. When the smoke cleared Kurenai was left with no choice but to let Naruto go (she was unaware of Twisted helping Naruto and thought that the blonde had used the smoke bomb) and tended to her student. The poor girl was going to be very upset when she learned of all of this.

TBC.

Credit for the Hinata sexy jutsu prank to ShadowFaux who gave me the idea. Unfortunately there's only one chapter left and it may take a while for me to post it due to the insane hours I have next week for work. I'll do what I can but it looks like I won't have it done for at least a week or so. Until then I hope you can wait and I'll try to make it a good one.


	11. Chapter 10

*sighs* this is the final chapter. So hard to believe it's almost over. I honestly hope that this last chapter is the best. I really tried my best and I for one think that I suck as conclusions. Anyway here it goes, hope you like it.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter10)

Naruto lay in his bed, eyes locked on the ceiling. The blonde genin was deep in thought on his actions the previous day. After being caught holding Hinata with her pants down by Kurenai, he had been unable to think of anything else. He knew that Hinata was told about everything that he had down while running around disguised as her and he felt sick about it. The image of what the look on her face must've been when she heard it all was haunting him. It was bad enough to think of how he was going to talk to her after spreading copies of that photo of her all over the village; how could he possibly face her now!? He groaned miserably and turned over, burying his face in his pillow.

Naruto felt someone's hand grab his shoulder and shake him, "Get up, it's time to do the last task."

Naruto looked up at Twisted, glaring at him, "Forget it. You can do it yourself."

Twisted turned Naruto over forcefully, "No, _you're_ doing it. That's the way it has to be." He grabbed Naruto by his collar and pulled him up. "That's the way it's _going_ to be. Got it?"

Naruto grumbled and pushed Twisted away, "Yeah I got it. What I don't get is why you're doing this in the first place!"

"I have my reasons and they're of no concern to you. Leave it at that."

Naruto got up, "No! Why did you pick me!? Why Hinata?! What are you getting out of this!?"

"Why do you want to know? It's not like you even care about her."

Naruto stomped his foot, "That's not true! Hinata is my friend and I _do _care about her!"

Twisted burst out laughing. Naruto kept glaring at him until he finally stopped. The dark man pulled nine photos out of his cloak and handed them to Naruto. Naruto took them, seeing the first one was of him slapping Hinata on the butt; the very first task. He looked at the next one. It showed Hinata and Naruto at the BBQ restaurant. Hinata looked crestfallen and hurt; the same look she had on her face just after Naruto had called her a pervert. Naruto continued though the photos, each one showing Hinata's reactions to each of the tasks. Naruto felt a pang of guilt when he came to the seventh one which showed an angry Hiashi Hyuga scolding a very upset Hinata. Naruto looked away, feeling ashamed of himself. He hadn't realized just how badly he had been upsetting Hinata, until now that is.

Twisted seemed satisfied by Naruto's silence. "Take a look at that last one." Naruto looked and saw it was a photo of Hinata lying in her bed asleep, clutching a book tight in her arms. "Look closely at her face Naruto. You can see tear streaks. I took that of her last night and she clearly cried herself to sleep. No doubt due to your actions. So tell me how you can possibly care about her when you do that to her?"

"I…I didn't want to…"

"Then why did you do it?"

"You know why! When I tried to stop you started to blackmail me! How was I supposed to stop upsetting her when you're threatening to something worse to her if I don't!? It isn't fair!"

"Life isn't fair kid. And besides, you're a ninja, you should be able to work your way out of tight spots like this. Now enough of your whining, you have work to do. Here."

Twisted pulled out a book and gave it to him. Naruto saw it was the same book Hinata was holding in the picture. "This…this is…"

"That's right Naruto. It's Hinata's diary. I took it right out of her hands while she was asleep."

Naruto thrust the book back at Twisted, practically snarling at him. "Put it back in her room. I don't want any part of this anymore!"

"Too bad, you're doing it that is unless you want me to show off those photos of Hinata. And just so you know I have much more _revealing_ ones than the one I showed you. If anyone ever saw them Hinata would never live it down." Twisted opened the diary and flipped to the latest entry. "And since we have her diary, why don't we take a little peek at what she's written?"

Naruto lunged at Twisted, trying to take the book back. "Don't! Give it back!"

"If you didn't want me to read it then you shouldn't have handed it to me. Besides what difference could it make? Everyone will think you read it when they find out so what's the harm?"

"Give me Hinata's diary or I'll _make_ you give it to me! And then I'll make you give me all the photos your using to blackmail me and destroy them!"

Twisted chuckled, "Well, well it looks like you've finally grown a spine. I admire that, so I tell you what let's make this interesting. Let's play a little game, if you can catch me and take back Hinata's diary then I'll give you the photos I have of her. But if you can't then you're going through with the task as planned. Agreed?"

Naruto hesitated, thinking it over. It looked like it would be his best shot so he nodded in agreement, "Fine! Just make sure you give me _all_ of the photo's you have of her!"

"Don't worry, I will. But you need to catch me first!"

Twisted threw a smoke bomb and used the opportunity to escape. Naruto coughed and waited for the smoke to clear. When it did he created twenty shadow clones and had them spread out to look while he did a quick search of his apartment, just incase Twisted was actually hiding there somewhere. After checking just about every nook and cranny he left, knowing that Twisted was long gone. He ran off, creating more clones to search the village. He himself went to the Hokage monument knowing he could get a good view of the whole village from there. It was only when he got there that he realized there was a flaw in his plan.

There was indeed a very good view of the village from the Hokage monument. But he was so high up that he could barely see the people walking around the village, not to mention that many parts of the village were still out of his view due to some of the taller buildings in the way. Plus he hadn't thought of the fact that Twisted could be using the transformation jutsu. Naruto was about to just go down and look like all of his clones were doing when he saw what looked like another smoke bomb being set off.

Acting quickly Naruto raced back down to the village and to the academy where he had seen the smoke bomb. He saw Iruka with his class outside; the chunin was currently scolding Konohamaru. Naruto ran up to his sensei, hoping he knew what was going on.

"Iruka-Sensei! What happened? Is he here?!"

Iruka looked up from Konohamaru and raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about Naruto?"

"I saw the smoke bomb! Where's the guy that set it off!?"

"Oh that," Iruka looked back at Konohamaru, "The culprit of that little stunt is right here."

Naruto stared at the younger boy, "Wha…Konohamaru? You did it?"

Iruka nodded, "Yes and what I'm trying to figure out is where he got it."

The Third Hokage's grandson looked down at the ground, "I told you sensei some guy gave it to me and told me to set it off."

Iruka was about to tell the boy not to lie when Naruto interrupted him.

"What guy? What did he look like Konohamaru?!"

"I dunno, he was wearing this weird mask thing that hid his face."

Naruto's eyes widened and he grabbed the younger boy by the shoulders and shook him. "Where'd he go!? Did he say anything to you!?"

Konohamaru answered as best he could while Naruto was shaking him, "H-he said y-you could find h-him in the public baths!!"

Naruto let him go and ran off to continue his search, leaving a confused Iruka and shaky Konohamaru behind. He found Twisted standing just outside the fence to the women's side of the baths and still holding Hinata's diary. Naruto lunged at the man, only for him to take a step back and land flat on his face. Twisted then tossed Hinata's diary over the fence and took off. Naruto sensed that he was being tricked but didn't want to take any chances. He climbed over the fence and thankfully found that the women's side was empty. He grabbed the diary and would have left, but he hesitated. It just seemed too easy. There was no way Twisted was just going to let him get the diary like that. There had to be a trick, a trap, or something.

Looking around he saw that nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He carefully checked to make sure there weren't any trip wires or anything near his feet. Last he checked the diary, looking it over to see if there was something off about it. He discovered he was right when the diary suddenly vanished in a puff of smoke and was replaced by some dirty magazines.

To make matters worse, Shizune happened to walk into the baths just then wearing only a fluffy white towel. It took her all of three seconds to notice Naruto and what the boy was holding. The look on her face was off shock and disbelief.

"Naruto!"

The blonde genin could only stand in place, too scared to move. He had never seen Shizune look so angry before; she almost looked like Tsunade did when she was mad. Before he knew it, Shizune had him by the ear and was dragging him out of the baths and through the changing room.

"I cannot believe what I just saw! Your behavior lately has been bad enough, but this is just too much!" She dragged him back outside via the front entrance. "I'm going to put my clothes back on and then we're going to see Tsunade-sama about this. And don't even _**think**_of movingan inch from that spot!"

She went back inside to redress continuing to mutter to herself about what had just happened. Naruto however did not do as told and took off, both wanting to avoid whatever was in store for him if he went with Shizune and to try and find Twisted before it was too late.

Not wasting any time Naruto went in the direction he had seen Twisted run after tossing away the faux diary. Surprisingly he found the dark man just standing around in on an empty rooftop not even a block away. Channeling his chakra into the soles of his feet Naruto ran up the side of the building and joined his target. Taking no chances Naruto created seven shadow clones, two of which immediately grabbed hold of Twisted's arms, the other five pulling out kunai and surrounding him in case he tried anything funny. Twisted did nothing and said nothing. It was almost as if he wanted to be caught. The real Naruto stepped closer and grabbed Twisted by his cloak, yanking him forward to look at him face to face.

That's when Twisted's head fell off, scaring the crap out of Naruto and his clones. Taking a closer look the genin found that he had captured a dummy, no doubt planted here to slow him down and give the real Twisted more time to run and hide. Groaning in frustration he had his clones fan out and resume the search, he himself going in his own direction.

An hour passed and no luck. Naruto hadn't found a trace of Twisted and was starting to get tired. He was currently in the training grounds and decided to take a rest. He sat down and leaned back against a tree, closing his eyes. He had nearly searched about half the village, not that it mattered. It wasn't' like Twisted was just going to stay in one place and wait to be found. Naruto was beginning to lose confidence that he could do this. Even with all the clones he had created he still hadn't caught sight of Twisted.

Almost as if to mock him, Twisted appeared out of the shadow of the tree Naruto was sitting at. Naruto leapt to his feet and charged at him. Twisted waited till the last moment and then casually sidestepped the boy, sticking out his leg to trip him. Naruto fell flat on his face.

Twisted used his foot to roll Naruto over onto his back. "Ready to give up?"

Naruto got up and tried to lunge at Twisted again. Once more Twisted dodged and slammed his elbow into the small of Naruto's back, knocking him straight to the ground.

"I'll take that as a 'no'. But you really ought to give up. You clearly can't catch me and to be honest I'm not impressed by your feeble attempts so far."

Naruto got back up and glared at the man, "I'll never give up! I'll keep chasing you until I finally catch you and take that diary back!"

Twisted sighed, "I thought as much. But you do realize that at the rate you're going you won't catch me at all. So I have a proposition for you. A little something that will end this here and now. Interested?"

Naruto hesitated, not sure of whether to trust him or not. But this could be his best, if not only, chance at beating the dark man.

"Alright I'm listening. So what is it?"

"It's actually very simple Naruto. We each try to get the other to give up by using jutsu. We'll take turns using any jutsu we want on each other, but we can only use one jutsu per turn. We'll go back and forth until one of us finally surrenders to the other. Understand?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah I get it. so who goes first?"

"Well since I'm feeling generous, I'll let you go first. Do your best, because if you should fail I plan on doing my worst."

Naruto grinned, "You're gonna regret letting me take the first turn. I got the perfect jutsu to bet you!" The blonde boy formed his all too familiar hand sign and was enveloped in a puff of smoke. "Sexy Jutsu! Bikini version!"

The smoke cleared, Naruto now in his female form. Only this time the girl Naruto (Naruko) was wearing a very skimpy orange bikini. Naruko giggled and walked over to Twisted, smiling sweetly. S/he leaned against the dark man and wrapped his/her arms around him.

"Oh Twisted-kun, could you let me have Hinata-chan's diary back now? Pretty please?"

Twisted didn't seem at all affected by Naruto's attempt and pushed the genin away. "You can't seriously expect me to fall for that. I know that you're still a boy, _Naruto_. And besides, is that transformation even anatomically correct?"

Naruko gawked at him and released the transformation. He had thought for sure that he could get Twisted to let his guard down enough to pull a fast one on him. But clearly he needed to rethink his strategy. In the meantime he had to be ready for whatever Twisted had planned for him. Past experiences showed that the odd man ad a knack for nasty surprises. Naruto waited for Twisted to make his move, ready for anything.

Seconds passed and Twisted only stood there, not doing anything. Naruto stood his ground, sensing that he was up to something. However it was only a matter of time before Naruto's patience ran thin.

"Hey! Are you going to do anything or just stand there all day!?"

Twisted crossed his arms, "Oh I'm going to do something. But unlike you I'm waiting for the right moment to strike."

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"Not to long before I met with you here I took the liberty of inviting your friend Sakura to come and see you here. I left her a little note telling her to come here as quickly as possible. She should be here in just moment." Twisted formed a hand seal and transformed into Hinata, only it looked like she had just come out of a nasty fight. Twisted grabbed Naruto by the wrists and pulled back, falling on the ground with Naruto on top of him.

"Just a bit of friendly advice Naruto. The sooner you give up, the sooner the pain will end."

The blonde boy didn't have a chance to figure out what that meant when Sakura arrived. The pinkette stopped dead in her tracks, shocked. To her it looked like Naruto had Hinata pinned to the ground with the girl struggling to get free. To make matters worse, Twisted had started to kick and scream for help. The sound of _Hinata's _cries snapped Sakura out of her shocked state.

"Naruto!!! What the hell are you doing to Hinata?!?!"

The boy got up and started to wave his arms frantically, "S-Sakura! I swear that I can explain! It isn't what it looks like!"

Sakura advanced on him, not wanting to hear his excuses. She only stopped when _Hinata_ got up and ran to her, sobbing uncontrollably.

"S-S-Sakura-chan! Na…Naruto just…just c-came up to…to me and s-started to…to t-touch me. I…I a-asked him to stop…b-but then h-he started to…b-beat me a-and…"

Sakura forgot about Naruto for the moment and focused on calming her friend down, "Hey, take it easy Hinata. It's going to be okay. Take a deep breath and relax. I want you to go find Tsunade-sama for me okay?" She glared at Naruto, nearly making him wet himself. "_I'll_ take care of Naruto."

_Hinata_ did as told and left, looking back over her shoulder and grinning evilly at Naruto. Sakura didn't seem to notice it and waited until _Hinata_ was out of sight before lunging at Naruto and grabbing him by the throat. The boy struggled to breathe as he felt Sakura lift him into the air, a murderous glint in her eyes. Suddenly Naruto understood the advice Twisted had given him earlier.

He used both hands to try and pry himself free of Sakura's deathgrip. However he was only able to do enough to choke out a few words, hoping Twisted would hear him.

"I…I give up!"

Luck was on his side as he felt Sakura let him go. He fell on the ground and gasped for breath. Now with fresh air back in his lungs he got back on his feet. Much to his surprise he found Twisted standing where Sakura had been. Naruto's confusion only lasted a few seconds before he figured out what must've happened.

"Hey, no fair! You used more than one jutsu! You had a clone here the whole time while you hid and transformed into Sakura didn't you!?"

Twisted scoffed, "Nice try but no. I used a genjutsu. I know you suck at them so it was the best way to beat you."

Naruto clenched his fists, wanting to scream with pure fury. He couldn't believe how things had turned out and wanted to just pulverize Twisted right now. But he suppressed his rage and accepted his defeat.

"Just give me Hinata's diary so I can get this over with."

Twisted handed over the book, "Make sure you let her know that you took her diary. I don't want her thinking that you found it and read it by accident. And when you hand it to her, don't look like you feel sorry for her either, it'll ruin the whole purpose in doing it at all."

Naruto grumbled and took the book from him. "So where am I supposed to find Hinata?"

"I left her a note after I stole the diary. It said for her to come here at noon, which is in a little under five minutes."

"You had this all planned out didn't you?"

"Only after you challenged me this morning. But yes I did. Now I'll be watching from the shadows, so don't think of trying to pull a fast one on me."

With that Twisted leapt backwards and melted into the same shadow he had emerged from earlier. Naruto waited the few minutes for Hinata to show up. When she did she looked a bit surprised to see him there. Twisted had neglected to mention that the note he had left Hinata was signed anonymous, so the girl didn't know with whom she was meeting.

For once Hinata didn't blush when she saw him. She looked away, not wanting to look at him. When she spoke her stutter was gone, now replaced with a soft iciness.

"What do you want Naruto?"

Naruto hesitated at the sound of her voice. It sounded all too much like the way the villagers used to talk to him, back when they saw him as nothing but a monster. Hearing her talk to him like that made him feel a dull ache in his heart. He knew he was going to hate himself for doing this, but it was either that or let Twisted humiliate Hinata worse than anything else she had experienced. Naruto swallowed his pride held out Hinata's diary.

"Here, I kinda borrowed this without asking. I didn't think you'd care."

Hinata's eyes widened when she saw what he was holding. She snatched it from him and looked at it, almost in disbelief.

"This…this is my diary!"

Naruto braced himself for this next part. He pushed back the urge to just apologize to her and tell the truth, fighting against every fiber of his being. He did his best to look nonchalant about the whole thing.

"Yeah, and it's got to be the most boring thing I've ever read Hinata."

The Hyuga girl looked up at him in total shock. Of all the things Naruto had done to her lately, this was something she would have _never_ expected from him. Her trust in him was shattered, her admiration for him diminished. Tears welled up in her eyes, soon spilling over and streaking down her face. She lashed out and slapped Naruto across the face, stunning him.

"You're a jerk Naruto Uzumaki! I _HATE _you!!!"

After that she turned and ran, hurt deeply by the one person she cared about most in the world. Naruto felt sick inside, like part of his heart was torn out. He wanted to go after her and make things right, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He lifted his hand up to touch the red mark on his cheek where she had hit him.

_'Hinata, I'm sorry. I really am a jerk.'_

Naruto heard footsteps coming from behind him. He turned and saw Twisted, having come back out from his hiding place, standing behind him.

"Good job Naruto. You completed my list. I'll go and get your payment now."

Naruto turned to face him fully. His eyes turned red, his fingernails turned into sharp claws and his canine teeth grew slightly and became sharper.

"Keep your damn money!! I don't want it!"

Naruto took off, not wanting to be anywhere near Twisted any longer. As far as he was concerned if he ever saw the guy again it would be too soon. Twisted watched as the Kyubi container left, smiling to himself behind his mask.

'_Good, as I expected he doesn't want the payment. Not that I could actually give him the money anyway. Now I need to go and start Phase two of my plan. Time for me to gather some minions!'_

Then he sank back into the shadows so he could go and enlist a select number of individuals to do his bidding.

End….for now.

Alright so I kind of ended it with a crappy conclusion. Sorry if it sucks as much as I think it does. I'm currently working on the sequel "Getting Revenge" and the first chapter should be up soon!


End file.
